Horrible Professionalism
by Elsanna Potato Corner
Summary: A series of oneshots featuring varying degrees of power abuse but thankfully nobody is harmed. [Elsanna, mAU, non-incest]
1. Chapter 1: Squirrel

**Squirrel**

 **Prompt:** It's 2 in the morning and i was just trying to get home but i left my sunroof open all day and now there's a squirrel in my car and it scared me and i drove into a pole – would you please stop laughing you're a cop. you're supposed to be helping!

* * *

"Oh shit, OH SHIT! There's a freaking squirrel in my car!" Anna swerved, screaming. She wasn't driving straight, nearly crashing into people, cars, and different buildings.

Everything on the outside of her windshield flew by her in a blur as she stepped on the gas pedal in a horrible attempt to escape the squirrel that was currently running rampant in her car. The tires squealed as she wrenched the steering wheel this way and that. Meanwhile, her face was in the process of being battered by a fluffy tail that belonged to the creature who somehow had made its way into her vehicle.

"How the hell did you get in here? WHY ARE YOU IN HERE?" she screeched, looking up at her car's sunroof. "I left…. I left the stupid thing open?" Anna felt a sudden jerk. She looked up, seeing a pole right in front of her hair. "Goddamn freaking… stupid… I hate squirrels," she grumbled, getting out of her car, only to see a police officer standing right in front of her. The officer's eyes were wide with shock.

 _Shit,_ Anna thought, her own eyes widening to match the size of the officer's when she realized how very close she had come to hitting the cop when she had unceremoniously smashed into the pole.

The officer removed her police hat, revealing her blonde hair tied neatly up into an immaculate bun, and wiped her forehead with her forearm before returning the hat to its perch. "Are you alright, miss?" she asked concerned, sweeping her eyes from the crashed vehicle to Anna's trembling form as if to check for any noticeable injuries.

Anna's jaw flapped uselessly as she tried to answer the cop. But she was so shook up about what happened she couldn't form any words.

"Are you hurt?" the cop asked insistently.

"I-I-I," Anna stuttered, staring at the cop in front of her. She cleared her throat, finally managing some words. "I… there was a squirrel in my car… I sort of panicked and…" She trailed off, biting her lip.

The cop snorted, "I'm sorry… what? All right, I'm going to need you to do a couple of things for me." With the pen in her hand, she pointed to the white line in between the two empty lanes. "Can you walk on this line for me?"

"I CAN WALK PERFECTLY FINE, I'M JUST TIRED AND THERE'S A SQUIRREL IN MY CAR."

The cop gave her an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, ma'am, you crashed your car and it's late at night. I honestly won't know if you are sober until I check properly. This is just a standard procedure, please bear with me." The cop then held up a breathalyzer. "Now breathe."

There was a soft beep and the cop scribbled something down. "I need to see some ID as well."

Anna grumbled and stopped just two steps before her car and looked back at the officer with a mixed look of fear, frustration, dread, and _all kinds of negative emotions._

The cop raised an eyebrow, prompting a response, and Anna simply pointed at her car, her face burning, "My wallet's in there. And like I said, there's a squirrel in there. I panicked!"

The cop burst out laughing, "Really? A squirrel?" She started laughing harder, bending over, trying to catch her breath. "I'm sorry… but I have never heard that one before. A squirrel?" Her eruption of laughter made Anna's face turn even more red.

"It was scary! I didn't expect it! I didn't know I left my sunroof open," Anna grumbled under her breath, glaring at the police officer. "Can you please just give me the ticket for reckless driving already? It's two in the morning, I want to go home."

"Yeah… yeah, I'm sorry," the police officer wiped a tear from her eye. "I'm Elsa, by the way." Elsa smiled at Anna. "I won't give you a ticket mostly because this is a hilarious story."

Anna glared at the blonde woman in front of her, "Can I go now?"

"No… No wait, I have to tell someone about this," Elsa picked up her walkie talkie, talking to someone on the other end.

As Elsa reported the incident to dispatch, she circled the crashed vehicle, inspecting its condition. She caught sight of something moving around inside the car and peered through a window to get a better look. Snickering slightly when she spotted the frightened rodent hopping madly around the interior, she finished detailing the scene to dispatch and requested a tow truck to retrieve the disabled vehicle. Once that was done she put her radio away and returned to Anna's side.

"Well, it appears your story checks out. There is definitely a squirrel in your car, Miss." she said teasingly.

"My name is Anna, and I told you!" Anna said, exasperated. "What, did you think I was on drugs or drunk or something?"

"As I said, it was just standard procedure. I haven't arrested you yet, have I?" Elsa responded.

Anna watched as Elsa scribbled yet again, _god knows_ what on the paper, before keeping it. Just when she was expecting the cop to let her go, she saw Elsa walk towards the back of the wrecked car and start making some clicking noise with her tongue.

A squirrel squeaked back and Anna screamed.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Elsa turned her head slightly, puzzled. And as if what she was doing was the most obvious thing in the world, she said, "Calling the squirrel."

"Wha-no, wait, no! I meant _why_?"

"Well, someone has to tow your car, right?"

"Uh huh?"

"Wouldn't want someone to be attacked by the squirrel, would we?" Speaking of the devil, the tiny critter scampered up to the window and Elsa picked out a tiny piece of nut conveniently hidden in her chest pocket and smiled before clicking her tongue again. "Hey there, you cute little thing."

Anna frowned and her hands that were ready to protest before fell, and she deadpanned, "Right."

It seemed to catch the furry animal's reaction and Anna felt her body stiffen as she saw its head perk up. When it jumped onto Elsa's shirt, clinging for its dear life, she jumped _back_ with a screech.

"Hey there tiny one. It's my only nut, so you gotta deal with it," Elsa said as she gently grabbed the squirrel by its back and handing its flailing arms the nut before putting it on her shoulders. "You're just hungry, aren't you, you cute tiny thing?"

"PUT IT BACK WHERE IT CAME FROM!"

"Relax, this one is really tame, it probably was just interested in you, that's why it hopped into your sunroof, weren't you?" Elsa cooed, stroking its head.

"No, I don't care why it was there, and I don't want it in there, and I want to go home, _please._ "

"Right. Off you go, Squicky," when the Squirrel looked up at Elsa from the rock it was placed, it was like they had this mutual understanding that Anna felt she was too tired and too done for the night to ask any questions. The cop stood up and turned to her, "Shall we?"

"You named it Squicky!?"

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "It squicks. Now, can you find your ID in your car?"

Before she even asked, Anna already began digging through her mess of a car. "I can't find it!"

"What?"

Anna largely ignored the cop and slammed her fists on the roof, causing a loud clunk sound. "Forget it. I'm so done, I'm tired, and I'm pissed. Just give me a ticket and I'll figure a way out to pay tomorrow. All I wanted right now is some sleep."

She heard the cop sigh and after a short pause, said, "Seems like you had a really rough night, I'll let this one go. Don't worry about it."

"Wow, you're so nice! I have no idea how to thank you for the quick solution, bye," Anna deadpanned in monotone before turning around and starting to walk in the direction of her home.

...Only to have her wrist grabbed by the blond officer. She was yanked right back to her original position, only this time, Elsa was standing right in front of her, their faces just inches away from each other. Anna became acutely aware of the faint icy scent of the officer's perfume. And despite the cold air of the night, she's starting to warm up at the proximity of their bodies. There was an unreadable look in the officer's eyes that made her want to shrink and let the blonde do whatever she wanted, but there's no way in hell Anna was going to admit it. And so, she glared at the other woman and grounded out her plea- _**dis**_ pleasure.

"What?! Did you change your mind and want to arrest me now?"

"No. I just don't think it's safe for a girl to walk home alone in the dead of the night."

"So what, you're going to call someone to escort me?"

The blonde's unreadable expression shifted to playful. "Actually, I was going to escort you myself." She lifted the walkie-talkie to her mouth with her free hand and politely asked for someone to replace her while she brought the pretty redhead home. Anna tried to tug herself away from the body pressed a little too close to her own but the grip on her wrist tightened slightly. Not trying to keep her there per say but more or less a wordless gesture to convince her to stay put.

Elsa smiled, moving away from Anna, "Come, hop on." Elsa walked over to a motorcycle, grabbing her helmet, and an extra one for Anna.

"Wait… I thought you drove a car," Anna stared, wide eyes. She slowly walked over to Elsa, grabbing the spare helmet.

Elsa shrugged, "I never mentioned a car, did I?"

"I… guess not?" Anna put on the helmet, and sat behind Elsa on the bike. _She's actually kind of hot._ Anna felt her cheeks burning again.

Elsa started the motorcycle, startling Anna. Elsa smirked and turned her head, "Hold on tight." She grabbed the redhead's arms, putting them around her stomach.

 _What am I saying? She's more than kind of hot!_ Anna thought to herself as she sank willingly into the woman's body, pressing her cheek against the supporting back before her.

If there was one thing that made Anna's heart rev wildly, it was a hot woman who rode motorcycles. Being in the presence of this motorcycle driving cop brought delightful tingles to certain parts of her body and she shivered with unsuppresed excitement.

The machine they straddled vibrated pleasantly beneath them as Elsa maneuvered the two wheeler expertly along the streets, and Anna couldn't believe how lucky she was to be holding on tightly to a gorgeous woman. She silently thanked the squirrel that put her in this position because if the animal hadn't found its way into her car, she never would have crashed into that pole and she never would have been given a generous ride home.

While Anna was thinking about her situation, she subconsciously slipped her hands under the hem of the layers of fabric covering Elsa's upper body and touched the warm skin that was smooth as a baby's butt...

"The crash might have been an accident, but I can arrest you for sexually harassing a police officer," Elsa coolly informed the redhead while never losing her sight on the road.

Those words jerked Anna out of her trance as well as her hand out of the blonde's shirt. What's the matter with her? Touching a stranger intimately like that. _And on a moving motorcycle, no less._ They could have crashed for crying out loud.

Anna felt her face became impossibly hot from embarrassment. Although, that certainly didn't prevent her from burying her face into the blonde's shoulders. Elsa could feel the heat from the redhead's face through the fabric of her uniform, and the cute snuggling accompanied it was so adorable that she had to use all her willpower not to stop her vehicle right there and hug the living life out of the younger girl.

Luckily for Anna, the ride of shame came to an end. Anna dismounted the motorcycle, taking off her helmet and giving it back to the Elsa. That was until she took a good look at her surroundings and realized she was at an unfamiliar location.

* * *

Anna's heart started to thump faster when she realized how dangerous the situation was.

"W-Where is this? And why did you bring me here?" The redhead felt panic rising in her chest and started to form an escape plan in her head. What had she gotten herself into-

"I hope you don't mind but I brought you here since you didn't exactly give me your address." Elsa shot the cute redhead a wink before switching her bike off and dismounting as well. Anna felt a shiver at the look in the taller woman's eyes, like a predator cornering its prey.

The redhead wiped her sweaty palms down her jeans, not quite sure what to make of Elsa's come-hither look. Nervously, she looked around.

Only to realize that they had stopped at a local _ice cream shop_?!

Anna blushed when she heard the cop snicker behind her back. Decided there was little she could do, seeing how Elsa had a motorcycle and could easily catch her if she started running away, Anna stepped forward and entered the shop.

"Yoo-hoo!"

Anna looked at the direction of the friendly call and there she saw an imposing giant of a man. Though the cheerful smile and fluffy sweater implied a kinder nature than she was used to dealing with, she found herself backing up a step or two...right into the cop, who had just entered.

Elsa looked mildly surprised as the girl bumped into her, the weary look in those teal eyes made Elsa smile in understanding. "Ah, please don't worry about the giant lug behind the counter. He gives half the money he makes to charities and treats his husband like a queen all while being a teddy bear in a behemoth's body."

Elsa advanced towards the counter, gently guiding Anna over to it as well with an arm around her shoulder. "Hey Oaken. Two of your Triple Chocolate Deluxes. My treat. This cutie has had a long night."

Anna perked up at the word 'chocolate'. She smiled at Elsa, "Chocolate… you say?"

She smiled widely when the blonde presented her the ice cream cone and started to dig in right away. "Mm… so good."

Elsa chuckled, "You like chocolate?"

Anna snorted, "Oh please, I'm like, the biggest choco-holic you'll ever meet. This stuff is in my blood."

Then turning serious, Anna looked Elsa in the eyes sternly and voiced the question that had been bugging her, "So why did you take me here instead of just asking me my address? I was having a heart attack out there, thinking you're a serial killer who just lured me into a middle of nowhere."

Elsa had the decency to blush for a bit, but managed to articulate her apology "Please forgive me. During the ride I heard your stomach growl and thought you should eat something. Plus a little sugar might help calm you down. After all you must have had quite a scare after the car crash."

Anna stared at the blonde. Okay, that was sweet. Unprofessional for a cop, but sweet. She decided not to bring up how the cop had brushed off her desire to go home and sleep, just because of how sweet this was. Anna smirked and regarded the blonde, who was finishing paying for their ice cream. Anna might be naive, but she's not a total fool. It didn't escape her that Elsa went out of her way and did this in order to spend more time with her. _I guess I can play along with this._ The cop was hot enough to justify this.

Elsa turned around and put a hand on Anna's lower back, leading her to a table. "So, where are you from? I'd kind of like to get to know you better, if you don't mind, that is."

* * *

Anna wasn't sure what possessed her to obediently climb on the back of Elsa's motorcycle again, to not tell the blonde her address again, knowing that the blonde would take her to an unknown location again.

This was really dangerous. Despite their talk and the fact that Elsa was a cop, that didn't remove the possibility of the cop also being a sociopath who preyed on young naive girls like her. Still, Anna couldn't resist the spell that Elsa had seemed to put on her the moment their eyes met that night.

And preying on her she did. Anna could barely remember getting off the vehicle, following Elsa into a nice small house in a quiet neighborhood, and being shoved against the door the second she stepped inside said house. All she could register right now was her neck being attacked in a series of kisses and licks. A pair of cool hands ducked under her shirt, making a point of touching her everywhere.

Anna squirmed as those hands made swift work of unclasping the front of her bra and pushing the garment out of the way. With the first touch of those icy fingers on her breasts, cupping them and caressing the nipples gently, Anna threw her head back and mewled with a buck of her hips. It granted Elsa even better access to the sun kissed expanse of skin at her throat and she lunged eagerly, laying a hard bite on point between the neck and her shoulder before soothing it with a long lick that had Anna whining.

Elsa chuckled faintly, nuzzling her throat gently before rising up to murmur in the redhead's ear. "You enjoying yourself?"

Unable to say a word, Anna tightened her arms around Elsa's neck, moaning into the blonde's shoulder. Anna felt the hands snake down her skin before unbuckling her belt and pulling open her shorts. Elsa separated their bodies a bit in order to admire what she just revealed.

But then a snort—one which reminded her of what had happened before—entered her ears. It took out all the arousal Anna had in a flash, and turned her face into a frown.

"Puppies?" Elsa giggled. "Oh my god, you have puppies on your panties! So cute!"

Suddenly, Elsa turned serious, "You're… over 18, yes?"

"I am!" Anna screamed out in her wounded dignity, "I had my 18th birthday two months ago!"

Elsa smiled at that and rubbed her nose with the fuming girl, "Okay, I was just making sure. You failed to present your ID to me earlier after all."

"Elsa, stop teasing me!" Anna huffed, puffing her cheeks.

Elsa smirked, "Fine, I'll stop." She leaned forward, kissing Anna deeply.

Elsa slowly slid her hand down Anna's stomach, causing the redhead's breath to hitch. Elsa slid her hand farther down, putting a hand into her panties.

 _Oh, my…_ Elsa inhaled sharply at what her hand came in contact with. It was like she dipped her hand into a pot of warm, silky honey because Anna was positively overflowing with need. There was so much of it soaking her silly puppy panties that it was apparent the younger girl had been badly aroused for quite some time.

 _The poor thing,_ Elsa thought wickedly, swirling the tips of her fingers around, being careful not to touch Anna where she probably wanted her the most. She gathered as much of the loose moisture that wasn't saturating the fabric and removed her hand.

Anna started to whine weakly in complaint at the sudden retreat, but when she saw Elsa raise soaked fingers to her lips and languidly suck them clean, collecting every bit of the sweet nectar she managed to harvest, the redhead was struck with a strong jolt of pleasure at the sight that she couldn't stop the waterfall that gushed out of her.

Anna licked her lips, watching Elsa, "P-Please… d-don't tease me," she begged, causing Elsa to smirk.

"Why not? It's so fun," Elsa put her hand back in Anna's puppy panties, slowly teasing her. She pressed her index finger against Anna's wet lips, gently rubbing. Anna moaned loudly, jerking her hips, pressing herself against Elsa.

"J-Jesus…" Anna gasped, squeezing her eyes shut. She bit her bottom lip, suppressing a moan.

Elsa smirked, and pulled her hand out, "Hm… you're really… _excited_." Elsa raised her brows, watching Anna squirming under her. Elsa pressed her fingers against Anna's lips, letting Anna taste herself.

Anna opened her mouth, taking the blonde's fingers into her mouth. She licked Elsa's fingers clean. Anna opened her eyes, breathing heavy, "Please… please d-don't tease me… please?" she begged, tears filling her eyes. Anna arched her back, pressing her head against the wall. "Please?"

Elsa brought her hand back down and started teasing again, her fingers tracing circles around the throbbing nub and when Anna bit her lips again, a tug from the back of her neck brought their lips together and a finger slid in.

Her gasps and sharp sighs were silenced by the teeth clanking against one another as they eagerly kissed. Anna felt her core tighten when she opened her eyes to see clear blues, feeling Elsa smirk as she slowly drew back, sucking onto her lower lip.

A hand brushed aside Anna's bangs, and wiped away her tears. "You're so cute," she whispered in a sultry voice, and suckled onto Anna's ear. "So tasty, too."

"Elsa, Elsa… please, hurry."

"You want more?"

"God, yes, Elsa. Please. I can't… I need you so badly right now. _Please_ ," Anna begged as Elsa leisurely thrust her finger in and out of her at a torturously slow pace that was rapidly driving her mad. She was hoping the cop would take pity upon hearing her desperate pleading and get on with it…

But the infuriating blonde actually ceased what she was doing, and Anna cursed profusely and thumped her head against the wall in frustration, hissing air from between her teeth. Her show of annoyance incited a chuckle from the cop and Anna narrowed her eyes at her and growled, "I swear, if you don't get back to work and finish what you've started I'm going to-"

"You're going to what?" In one swift move Elsa turned Anna around so she was now facing the wall and thrust her body flush against Anna, pinning her in place. With one hand she captured both of Anna's wrists and held them high above her head as her teeth latched onto an exposed earlobe. She nipped and sucked at it, causing the younger woman to wriggle invitingly and expel a needy moan. "You're in no position to order me around, are you?" she whispered hotly.

Anna swallowed, her heart pounding fiercely in her chest. "Elsa, please."

Elsa lightly bit down on the flesh in her mouth, purring approvingly when Anna jerked against her and sharply gasped. "I believe I asked you a question," Elsa said throatily into her ear. "And when I ask a question, I expect a proper answer. So, Anna, are you in any position to order me around?"

"N-No." Anna whimpered and let out a pitiful whine when Elsa thrust her free hand back down her panties and very gently rubbed her aching clit in approval of the answer. She expected Elsa to continue her thrusting but besides the leisurely stroke of the Elsa's finger over her clit, Elsa didn't move. She squirmed and shuddered when Elsa's cold breath brushed faintly over her ear, trying to hold back profanities in case it prompted Elsa to stop altogether.

"Good girl," Elsa whispered softly. Anna bucked at the praise. "Such a good girl. That's right darling, all in good time. Patience is something I value highly and I'm going to teach you that all good things _come_ to those who wait…"

Anna almost whimpered when Elsa pulled her finger out.

"Now here's another for being such an obedient girl," Elsa said, pressing a warm wet kiss on the back of her neck. She found herself missing those pair of lips quickly but it wasn't long before Elsa started peppering light ones around.

"Huh- hnnngh..."

Suddenly, two fingers thrust in, at a significantly faster pace, and Anna, at this point, wasn't even trying to hold back her moans anymore. Feeling her legs giving in, she reached around to wrap Elsa's neck with one arm so tightly as if her life depended on it, while the other she pressed against the wall. It was cold, and it was only then she realized they weren't even in the cop's living room yet. Being fucked by the entrance of a stranger's house, Anna felt herself tighten even more, and her hips bucked at the thought.

The orgasm shook her to the core. Flashes of white filled her eyelids as Elsa continued to prolong her climax and took her breath away.

But before Anna could even come down from heaven, the officer took her hand out of the girl's panties and made quick work to discard Anna's shorts and panties, leaving her bare from the waist down. Next thing she knew, she was gathered up bridal style in the blonde's arms and carried deeper inside the house, before being disposed roughly on a leather couch.

The vertigo from the abrupt change of of positions didn't stop there, as she was once again flipped around, this time onto her stomach and pressed down on the couch. She could feel her hips being hoisted up, leaving her bare bottom in the air. Her shirt pulled by gravity and gathered near the top of her chest, leaving the underside of her soft breasts visible, her nipples could be seen dragging lightly against the fabric of her shirt and the couch in heavy heaves.

The humiliating position made Anna burst with shame and aroused her to unimaginable heights.

Two hands reached down and tenderly caressed Anna's behind, rubbing in soothing circular motions on each buttock. "Such a beautiful sight," Elsa remarked fondly, marveling at the series of freckles that adorned the rounded flesh.

 _SLAP!_

Anna's breath was knocked out of her as the flat palm of Elsa's hand connected squarely with her butt, first smacking on one cheek and then following quickly on the other. "Ah!" she grunted, her body shifting forward slightly at the blow.

Elsa grinned down at her, silently appreciating the reddening effect she created on Anna's delicious skin. "I didn't give you a ticket for your reckless driving, so consider this your punishment," she finished, delivering another firm and loud smack that made Anna cry out in pain and pleasure, her entire body quaking. "And if you continue to be a bad girl, I'll deliver your punishment as I see fit. Understand?"

A sheen of sweat burst forth on Anna's skin. Panting, she slowly nodded her head in answer, but the lack of verbal communication apparently displeased the cop because she was rewarded with another stinging slap on her rump. "Uhn!"

"Understand?"

"Yes," Anna hissed out.

Smirking, Elsa said, caressing the younger girl's abused butt cheeks, "Good girl."

The stinging pain slowly died but left a throbbing sensation warming Anna's butt. All she wanted to do was dig a hole into the couch and bury herself into it. But at the same time, a part of her seemed to crave for more.

Elsa watched as Anna kneaded her legs together. The slowly turning red mark wagging before her eyes and the glistening wetness dribbling down the young girl's thighs made her lick her lips.

"Such a pretty girl, so obedient, too. I _must_ reward you…"

With her fingers, she trailed Anna's spine, feeling the girl below her shiver with her feather-light tracing. When she reached the crack, Anna bucked her hips, making restrained moaning sounds, which was easily recognized from before when Anna bit her lips.

And then another hard slap landed on Anna's freckled butt, and Anna cried out at the unexpected strike.

"But not before I'm done punishing you," she said, rubbing soothing circles on the warm, throbbing, mark. With another hand, Elsa reached Anna's mouth and pulled lightly onto her lower lips, placing two fingers in to keep them open. "Don't hold back your screams."

 _Smack!_

Anna let out a loud, incoherent scream around Elsa's fingers as another hit landed and the sound was like the sweetest of music to Elsa's ears. "Such a pretty sound." She teased the girl under her with a predatory grin. "I wonder if I can get more out of you." Anna made a sound low in her throat, tears in her eyes from the intoxicating mix of pain and pleasure as Elsa prepared to strike her again.

"Five more strikes." Elsa explained, "I want you to count them and each hit will be harder than the last. If you can be a good girl and hold on until then, you'll be rewarded in the best way humanly possible. Think you can do that for me, darling?" At Anna's very hesitant nod, her grin grew wider. "Good girl."

 _Smack!_

"O-One," Anna choked out with a whine. It wasn't particularly painful, but it still left a sharp sting and Elsa left no room for her to get used to the feeling before she landed the second, much harder blow. "T-Two."

The third smack resounded. Followed by the fourth. Each time, the force behind each strike got stronger and stronger. And it made Anna wetter and wetter. She's basically flooding right now. Her loud screams and sobbing did a number on the Elsa, making the older woman's head spin.

At the fifth strike, the hardest so far, Anna couldn't stand it anymore and forwent the counting. She jerked one hand back with the intention of tending to her abused flesh, only to be stopped by Elsa grabbing her wrist much like what she did earlier that night.

"You disobeyed."

The void of emotions in Elsa's simple statement sent chill down the redhead's spine.

With one hand still grabbing onto Anna's disobedient wrist, Elsa leaned down to whisper hotly into the girl's ear, "Since you broke the rule, we have to punish you extra hard."

Anna felt movements above her but couldn't turn around to see exactly what the blonde was doing. The woman's body was still draping all over her, making sure she was pressed down further into the couch.

Soon enough, Anna registered cool metal on the skin of her wrist and heard a distinct clicking sound. And within a second, her left wrist was also caught. If it wasn't for her extreme arousal and the absurdness of this situation, Anna would have marveled at Elsa's proficiency in handcuffing criminals.

"Wha- Hang on!" Anna struggled but her heart sank when she heard the second click and resigned to her fate. Her face fell back onto the couch and she grunted against it.

"Is that some sign of protest?" Fingers stroked her gaping entrance and Anna's eyes widened quickly and when it entered slightly, Anna heard- no, felt the squelching sounds. "Are you in position of any?"

Anna could only thrust her hips upwards for the pathetic bit of friction and hope the greater access to the finger teasing her core would prompt Elsa to let her climax. "N-no, _please!_ "

"You didn't count all the way and you weren't patient enough to let me finish."

Anna frowned at Elsa's words and let out a groan of frustration as Elsa's fingers teased her swollen folds, dipping in only slightly before pulling out quick and leaving Anna with just enough friction to keep her mad with need but not nearly enough to send her toppling over the edge anytime soon.

"I told you what you were supposed to do and you didn't do it. Why should I give you what you want when you can't give me what I want?" Her fingers found Anna's clit and gave it a not too gentle flick and a hard pinch, forcing a pained sob from Anna's throat. "Give me one very good reason why I should let you cum."

"B-because I-" Anna buried her face into the couch to try and collect herself. If she said the wrong thing again it would only prolong Elsa from touching her more and she really couldn't endure having those fingers not moving so deliciously inside her for much longer. God, it was beautiful, sweet, sweet torture and she was worked up like she'd never been worked up before, but she needed release again soon before she spontaneously combusted.

Anna tugged her wrists experimentally to try and move her arms but the handcuffs were authentic and not made of cheap plastic so they did their job well keeping her restrained. Breaking out of them wouldn't do her any good regardless with Elsa watching over her. All she could do was convince the cop to let her come somehow.

Breathing heavily, Anna raised her head, craning it behind her to lock eyes with the devious devil masquerading as a cop. "Please, Elsa- Officer," she corrected quickly, thinking the title change might work in her favor. Putting on her best pout, she pleaded, "I'm sorry I've been such a disobedient girl. I'll do anything to make it up to you, just please, please let me come."

Elsa stared at her, and a wicked grin began to stretch across her cheeks. The blonde wasn't able to hold back a slight hum, seeing the girl with tears resting on the corner of her eyes, body trembling with desire, as if the fingers of Elsa's were to torture—not to worship, not to pleasure—but to torture her until she was falling apart like shattered pieces of glass.

She shuddered, feeling the blonde's cold two fingers running down the small of her back.

"Hgn… E-Elsa…"

 _SMACK!_

"I-I mean, Officer, please!"

"And what makes you think you're worth coming?" Elsa whispered, hot words streaming into her red, flaming ear and the redhead whimpered. She squirmed, too aggressively, to pull from Elsa's devil-like touch.

"B-Because… ah… because…" She just couldn't find the words, nor the reasons for her worth.

"You want what… Anna?"

The poor girl didn't have the ability, the strength, to look at her dominant. "I-I want to come… I want you! Please… I want… I want you to _fuck me hard_."

It seemed Anna had finally found the correct word, as Elsa's body instantly reacted to the crude request. No longer was the cop teasing her. Instead, three fingers unceremoniously plunged themselves into her sopping wet cunt, bypassing the swollen pussy lips. The penetration was unexpected, and it left Anna speechless for a good three seconds before a half-scream, half-moan sound escaped her pink lips.

Anna felt herself being stretched more than she had ever been before as she was continuously being fucked an unforgiving pace. Her entire world now only revolved around those beautiful fingers and their delicious piston motion inside of her, so relentless in their thrusting, in and out, in and out.

Anna's vision began to swim as the pleasure built to a crescendo. The noises she made were so loud that, somewhere in the rational corners of her mind, she was surprised that the neighbors hadn't come pounding at the door to complain already.

A particularly hard thrust was angled just the right way, making stars explode in her vision as she let out an ear piercing shriek.

"Oh god! Right there! Please, please, please. Fuck me there!" She spoke so fast that her pleas seemed to blend into one word before trailing off into something unintelligible altogether. Her body was shaking badly, her lower half only supported by the strong arm wrapped around her hips.

In.

Out.

The moans and gibberish talking were getting louder with each push, each pull. Anna wanted to grab the leather armrest of the couch to steady herself, but all she could do was struggling at the handcuff that had caught both of her arms behind her back. Anna was completely unaware that she was squirming and about to fall off before hearing the blonde tell her—more like, whispering hot, sweet words to her, "You like that, don't you? Me fucking you like you're my little whore… you like that, don't you?"

The pace slowed down at the worst possible time.

"N-No please! Faster, faster! O-Officer!"

"I'll go faster, once you answer me."

Anna gave out a frustrated huff and a whimpering plea, "Y-Yes… Yes… I do…"

"You do…?"

"I like it when you fuck me like I'm your whore!" Tears streamed down her teal eyes, rolling down slowly on her humiliated expression. "Please…" She tugged onto her cuffs, unaware of the red, bruises caused by its roughness.

Elsa, kissing the bare skin of the shaken girl's shoulder, continued to thrust her fingers in and out. Sweat-no, Anna's warm, tangy juice flowed down Elsa's fingers and onto the leather of the couch with each sudden thrust in and out.

Elsa increased her speed.

In.

Out.

Faster with each thrust. Anna couldn't take it anymore. Breathing heavy, she opened her mouth, letting out a small squeak.

"Hm…?" Elsa slowed her pace, causing Anna to groan in frustration. "You want to say something?"

"Please… h-harder…" Anna begged. She squirmed, turning her head, eyes pleading.

Elsa smiled wickedly, slowing her pace even more, "Please… what?"

"O-Officer. Please, O-Officer," Anna managed out.

Elsa smirked, reveling in the wanton display under her, loving how the redhead felt under her body and around her fingers as she drove them in faster and harder. Making her whimper and moan in mindless ecstasy.

The blonde dragged her tongue across the smooth expanse of Anna's nape, and bit down on her shoulder to hear a small cry. She could feel the end approaching, how the redhead tightened around her fingers. Pity, Elsa didn't think she could drag this out any longer…

Wrapping one arm tightly around Anna's belly, Elsa continued to thrust, now four fingers plunging relentlessly into the redhead's dripping core, driving her higher and higher. Anna grabbed whatever she could of Elsa's uniform from behind her, not in state of mind to do much else, all sensation narrowed down to the forceful, pleasurable movements of the woman above.

Anna could feel her orgasm fast approaching, her throat hoarse from the continuous pleading and crying. Elsa smirked and nuzzled the back of the young girl's head, deciding to take pity on the girl by twisting her palm facing down, so her fingers could stroke Anna's G-spot while simultaneously bringing her thumb to rub aggressively at the younger girl's clit.

It took only a few more seconds for the knot in Anna's belly to snap undone as she came with a scream that could have shaken the foundation of the house. Elsa felt a warm rush of Anna's cum as it soaked her fingers and she smirked in satisfaction as she continued her movement to prolong Anna's pleasure as much as she can. The redhead had performed magnificently tonight and deserved this reward.

At long last, Elsa pulled out, watching as Anna's wet pussy clenched at the loss as if never wanting her to leave.

"Good girl," Elsa cooed while pressing a kiss to Anna's ear.

* * *

Anna was on the verge of passing out from exhaustion and bliss. In her state of deliriousness, she could still feel Elsa uncuffing her and flipping her around so that her back was now resting on the couch. Anna struggled to focus her eyes on the woman who had brought her somewhere she had never been to before, both metaphorically and literally.

It seemed at one point during their passion, Elsa's hair had gotten out of its neat bun. Long bangs now framed the officer's pretty face, giving it a sultry and extra feminine look. The rest of the blond tresses were gathered in a braid tossed over her left shoulder. If Anna wasn't left breathless by what the blonde had done to her all night, she would have been left gaping like a fish out of water all the same, just from looking at the beauty who she had landed tonight. _Lucky_ …

Elsa looked at Anna's hypnotized expression and couldn't help a proud smirk forming on her face.

"My bedroom is right down the hall," Elsa gently said, "Shall we go there?" She smiled seeing Anna struggle to keep her eyes open.

"I'm too tired," Anna said through a yawn, slowly closing her eyes.

Elsa chuckled and sat up, making Anna whine a little at the loss of the warm body above her. The sight of Anna's bare lower half combined with the crumbled shirt rolled above her pert breasts was so unbelievably arousing that Elsa had to muster all of her willpower not to be turned on again. _Not now._ She would thoroughly ravish the redhead again later, but for now...

She quickly took Anna's shirt off so that the redhead could be fully naked, then stood up from the couch to pick up the young girl and carry her towards the bedroom. Elsa gently laid Anna on the bed, pulling the blankets up to her chin before walking back to the living room to clean up. After neatly folding the young girl's discarded clothes, Elsa took a brief shower before coming back to join her in the bed.

* * *

Despite her sleepiness, Anna didn't want to fall asleep right away. She tried to stay awake to enjoy the feeling of being cuddled by the gorgeous woman as much as possible. It was scary how quickly she had become attached to this stranger.

Her mind kept going back to the intense—and very rough—activity they just had. The redhead couldn't stop thinking about the cop who'd taken her into her home, and forced her to do unimaginable things, to say the words... 'fuck me hard' with her innocent mouth.

"That was… god…" She giggled, as quietly as possible to not disturb the sleeping blonde beside her.

But who could blame her for her speechlessness? Elsa, in her eyes, was a goddess. Anna thought that as she looked up from her snugly position in the crook of Elsa's neck, and shyly admired the pretty face. Her mind was just racing and she was flushed red from the memories of Elsa's pink, plump lips hot against her skin, her long but thin fingers making Anna hers for the night (and possibly even for the rest of their lives). Anna could already tell she's going to have a hard time walking properly tomorrow. She was still aching plentifully, between her wobbly legs.

Getting arrested by this cop was the best accomplishment she had had in recent memories. Anna thought she was dreaming—and it would be a wonderful dream…if it were one. Oh, she wouldn't mind being arrested again, if something THIS exhilarating were to happen.

Finally when she couldn't fight the fatigue anymore, Anna snuggled close to the blonde again, burying her face in the inviting neck, feeling the woman's arm subconsciously squeezing her body closer, and fell asleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Anna, Elsa was awake the entire time. She was perfectly aware of the redhead's antics and infatuation for her, and it was so cute that Elsa was seriously contemplating going for another round right then and there, not caring whether the young girl could physically handle anymore tonight. But alas, she decided to let Anna enjoy the well-earned rest and settled for cuddling the young girl closer.

A small squick caught her attention and Elsa directed her gaze to the window of her bedroom.

The noise came from a small animal. It swiftly made its way inside the house through the small opening in the window, jumping down the floor, and running towards the bed before hopping up on the pillow where the two women were resting their heads.

Being careful not to disturb the sleeping girl, Elsa lifted the arm that was wrapping around Anna and reached for the bedside table behind herself, where a couple of nuts were laying. She grabbed them and turned back to give the animal the treat.

It gratefully received the reward and raised one of its front legs to touch the blonde's palm in a high-five. This was just one of the few tricks the blonde cop had painstakingly trained the small animal for, and she was proud that it was paying off well. As the small animal held the nuts with its mouth and made its exit through the window again, Elsa re-wrapped her arm around the redhead who was still slumbering peacefully, oblivious to what had just transpired. Elsa began to let sleep take over, a smirk etched on her face.

"Thank you, Squicky."

 _ **FIN.**_

* * *

A/N: Participants this time are CanITellUSmThin, Wolfypuppy7, Mad-Frozen, Liamgrbd, Iamrottingbitch, Squaresrcool, Nojamhere, the-wandering-quill. Thank you everyone.


	2. Chapter 2: Pen Stealer P1

**Pen Stealer Part 1**

 **Prompt:** _Everyday I return to office to find my favourite pens missing and- AHA WHO THE HELL- oh wait you're gorgeous okay you can have them_

Anna made sure her stomps to the counter, across the finance department, past the pantry, and along the corridors could be heard. And whenever someone turned their heads, she made it absolutely clear she was _not happy._

She was done. _So_ done.

"Three Sarasa zero-point-three-eight navy blues and two blacks, _please._ " She ground her teeth at the last word with a hand stretched over to the front-desk lady.

It was the third time this week, and it was _not funny._ Whoever it was really had to stop because she had had it!

She was sick and tired of having to take five minutes out of her work day to come here for damn pens of all things and she was most certainly tired of the glare the crotchety old bat gave her every time she did….like it was _her_ fault the pens kept going missing when it most certainly wasn't! She even left a note after the second time demanding that her pen thief cease and this morning, there was a heart on the note that wasn't there before and her pens were still gone!

Well this wasn't happening. Not again. She was done.

And her pen thief was going to feel her rage.

But before the thief could feel her rage she needed to find out who the culprit was! So when Anna returned to her cubicle, recently acquired pens in hand, she did a quick scan around to see if anyone was watching. Everyone appeared to be busy working like they were supposed to, so she ducked down and positioned the three pens on her desk in such a way that anyone walking by would notice them and she jotted down another note as bait to entice the thief.

Then she dragged the potted plant by the corner of her cubicle closer to her desk, as well as her garbage can, fitting them both together so she could hide behind them and keep an eye out on the criminal.

Forget about the important work she should be doing. Catching this pen thief was her top priority at the moment and she would not rest until her fingers were wrapped around their thieving throat!

Ten minutes passed…

And then another twenty…

And another fifteen.

At this point, Anna wondered why her phone wasn't even ringing or why nobody even called out her name to ask where she was at. Lunch was in two hours, so someone _had_ to find her right? She started wondering how truly dispensable she was when…

She heard an unfamiliar footstep and someone speaking to Kristoff who sat beside her.

"Wha-?" She heard him say.

"Did she not come in today?" _Ah, finally_ someone as- wait.

Quickly shoving aside the potted plant and bin, causing all its contents to fall out creating a mess on the floor, Anna jumped up and pointed indignantly at the direction of the speaker. "AHA!"

Two eyes blinked at her dramatic entrance and… silence.

"Holy crap," she was all she could whisper as her hands fell and she returned to a standing position of a regular human being.

A hot woman she had never met before was standing there.

God! The woman standing before her was an absolute goddess! Shining platinum blonde hair in a thick braid fell over one of her shoulders, her skin was as pale and soft looking as fresh snow, and those eyes! Good God! Her eyes were as blue as polar glaciers though they were so warm… And...wait, were the Goddess' cheeks turning pink?

It took Anna a moment to realize that she had been gaping at the woman before her."F-Forgive me Ma'am I didn't- I thought you were-" God, as if she hadn't embarrassed herself enough, now she couldn't even speak properly!

As Anna stupidly fumbled for coherent words to say, dazzled by this creature, her eyes shifted to familiar objects held between the goddess' slim fingers.

It was two of her planted pens.

Or was it?

Checking to make sure it was definitely her pens, Anna narrowed her eyes suspiciously from the pens grasped in the blonde's hand to her cluttered desk, which sure enough was now occupied by only one single pen instead of the three she put there earlier. _Did she really just… ?_

The woman looked at her with wide, innocent eyes before flashing her a sheepish smile, waving the hand that guiltily held the stolen pens at her. "Um… hi?"

Anna raised an eyebrow and tilted her head. A part of her wanted to yell at the person because, did she have any idea how much a Sarasa pen cost?! - and another part of her was just… a fumbling mess.

"So… you're my thief." She said lamely, hanging a pointed finger directed at the totally-not-hot-stationery-thief.

There was yet another moment of silence, which she was definitely not comfortable with. She couldn't tell what was going on except the fact that her face was heating up so much she was probably going to combust into flames.

Thank god they had sprinklers because _jesus,_ it was getting hot in there.

The woman cleared her throat and Anna finally opened her eyes to meet her. Those blue, so blue and so pretty, eyes were apologetic. She was smiling gently, looking amused but not in a way that could've been taken as offensive. She wasn't laughing at her at least.

"I'm very sorry," the unknown woman spoke softly. "I've been in such a rush these last few days and I needed pens so badly...and when you left that note I just...couldn't resist." She giggled behind her hand and blushed slightly.

Anna was struck speechless because this pen-stealing beauty actually giggled and it was the most adorablest thing she'd ever heard! It made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside for some peculiar reason and she smiled and giggled herself, rubbing the back of her neck nervously. "Oh, well… That's understandable, I guess! I mean, of course you're super busy and all, and you'd need pens to get things done, right?"

The blonde propped her hips to the side, with the hand holding onto _her_ pens on it. And with her free hand, she placed it by her hips. Her tongue stuck out to lick her lips, almost touching her index finger, "Yes, of course. I wouldn't steal it for absolutely no reason after all." She said- _is she smirking?! This little sh-_

"Wait, what kind of rush makes you steal my pen every other day?" Anna fumed. The light bulb that just illuminated the illogicality in Elsa's story made her feel stupid. She couldn't believe she almost bought the blonde's bullshit. _No matter how gorgeous she is, I'm not gonna forgive her for treating me like an idio-_

In her fuming, Anna didn't realize that the strange blonde had started to move. It was only until her vision was filled with bright blue eyes and her nostrils filled with a pleasant scent of icy perfume, that Anna would register said blonde was now standing right in front of her. _Oh wow, she's even better looking up close, and she's a few inches taller than me..._

 _Focus! Throat throttling needed to commence!_ Anna silently told herself, shaking her head to clear it. She couldn't just stand there ogling this hot woman and let her simply get away with robbing her daily! But she couldn't actually strangle her for stealing pens, either. Sure, it was a very BIG office offense, but it wasn't exactly throttle worthy…

And really, the last thing she wanted to do to this woman was harm her. What she really wanted to do was-

Balling her hands into fists and standing ramrod straight, balancing on the tips of her toes to try and appear intimidating to the taller woman -and failing immensely- Anna huffed, "Listen here you pen stealing-Oof!"

The remaining pen that had been left on her desk had rolled off and ended up on the floor, right under Anna, and in her attempt to match the blonde's height, Anna had stepped right on the treacherous object and was sent sprawling forward…

...right into the thief's arms.

"Whoa! I'm sorry-" Anna frantically apologized while trying to remove herself from the stranger.

However, the arms around her didn't let go. After a few polite attempts of straightening herself up to no avail, Anna angrily look up and stared into her captor's eyes, "Excuse me, could you please let me go? This is really inappropriate."

The blonde looked down at her, raised an eyebrow and smirked, "I thought you were going to faint! We can't risk that, can we?" And with that, her arms around Anna's tiny waist tightened even more.

Anna couldn't believe the audacity of this woman. They were in an office for crying out loud! A public place! And here she was, embracing Anna nonchalantly as if she owned the place and Anna her personal toy. _What the fuck is wrong with this thief?_ Maybe she should reconsider that throat throttling plan after all.

Still, Anna wasn't entirely ready to go to jail for murder yet. Grudgingly giving this thief another chance at life, she settled for a more pacifist approach.

"If you do not release me right this instant, I will report this to the CEO," Anna threatened.

The woman looked surprised for a split second-fast enough to make Anna wonder if it was just her imagination-before resuming that infuriating smirk. The blonde arched an eyebrow. "Be my guest, snowflake," she said after chuckling to herself.

 _The nerve of her!_ Anna thought, her anger flaring at the woman's smugness. _Who does she think she is?_

Wrenching out of her grasp, Anna once again stepped on the dreadful pen and almost went flying right back into her arms, but she managed to keep that from happening by awkwardly bouncing in place and throwing her weight backwards.

Rolling up her sleeves, she stalked around the woman and charged out of her cubicle, declaring loudly, "You won't get away with this!" She was halfway to the doors belonging to the elevator when she realized she didn't even know the woman's name, which was kind of necessary if she wanted to report her. She turned sharply back to her cubicle to demand that information… but the woman was no longer there.

Scowling, she whirled back around, returning to the elevator, stabbing violently at the buttons. She didn't need her name. She would just vividly describe what she looked like and everything would be taken care of that way. The elevator doors dinged open and Anna entered.

The ride was excruciatingly slow, but she finally arrived at the right floor and stepped off. Immediately she could see the CEO's office at the opposite end. She approached the office hurriedly and paused in front of the door, reading the name in bold letters printed on the glass window:

 _Elsa von Arendelle, Chief Executive Officer_

Anna had never met the CEO of her own company before. Actually, the kind of complaint she's going to report should have been handled by her supervisor. But at this point, Anna couldn't care less. She had told that blonde stranger that she's going to bring this to the CEO, and so she would. That CEO had better protect Anna's rights properly, because it's their duty!

Anna knocked on the door. _This is strange._ She thought for sure by now, there should have been a secretary blocking her path and asking what business she had to be there. There was a secretary desk just opposite the CEO's office door, but nobody was to be seen. There were still a couple of hours until lunch time, so it's strange that the desk was deserted.

"Please enter," a muffled voice from inside the office responded to her knocking. Shrugging off the absence of the secretary, Anna opened the door and entered the room.

 _Oh my god…_

She knew bosses' workplace would be spacious and expensive-looking, but not _this_ spacious and expensive-looking. This office was supposed to be only for one person, why did it need to be bigger than the one for her team of eight? Sleek black leather sofa, crystal coffee table, polished oak book shelf. There was even a personal coffee machine near the door. The big working desk near the huge floor-to-ceiling window was made of black wood with a black glass surface.

The CEO seemed to be sitting behind the desk right now, but the high back of her chair was currently facing the desk so Anna couldn't tell for sure.

"Hello?" Anna hesitantly greeted.

"Is there anything you need?" A feminine voice replied, mixed in between the sound of paper flipping.

 _Oh, of course the boss would be busy reading documents. I had better make this quick_.

"I- I want to make a complaint. There had been a stranger loitering around in our building without a guest pass for the past week, and sh-she..." Anna flushed remembering how the gorgeous stranger had held onto her in front of her colleagues and refused to let go. But she's going to report that sexual harasser! _You can do this, Anna!_

"Sh-She stole my pens!" Anna inwardly facepalmed at what just spouted out of her mouth. What the fuck was wrong with her? Going up to the CEO to complain about a pen thief? But it was just embarrassing to talk about being sexually harassed...

It seemed Anna's ridiculously petty complaint had caught the CEO's attention, because she saw the chair moved. It turned around a little bit, just enough for Anna to see the right armrest of the chair, but not enough for her to catch the face of her elusive boss.

 _Clck, clck, clck._

The rhythmic tapping sound prompted Anna to take a closer look. Upon the armrest, a feminine hand was tapping a pen, as if the owner of said hand was lost in contemplation. _Wait a minute..._

"THAT'S MY PEN!"

There was a soft snort that if it weren't for the silence that blanketed the room after Anna's exclamation, she wouldn't have heard it. But oh the nerves… even the CEO was stealing her pens? Or did she have the same tastes as hers because that'd be fantastic. Having a CEO on her side (well having same or similar preferences over pens count, right?) would definitely make Anna worth fearing. That was until the chair spun around smoothly and…

"IT'S YOU!"

 _Scum…_ _scum scum scum scum scum scum scum scum._ The word chanted in Anna's mind like a mantra and she tried her best not to stomp over to the table.

Coolly, as if she was very used to this, the CEO pointed the _god damned_ pen over to the chair across the table. "Take a seat, Ms. Turner? Sure had quite the number of heads turned today, huh?" She said with such a confident smile that it took half of all Anna had to not jump over the table and smack that smug look off of that face. The other half, though, easily dropped the disrespectful pun over that beautiful smile- _wait Anna Turner, no._

"You stole my pen." She said.

"You've established that a couple of times, Ms. Turner."

"And wrote a heart on my note when I told you to stop."

"I am grateful for your services."

Anna couldn't believe this douche of a CEO.

Okay. No matter how rich or powerful she was, she couldn't just walk around fucking with her employees like this. And what was up with that hug? That was unprofessional. That was the highest order of office offense. That was- was…

Anna was speechless and could only stand there quietly reveling in her anger. She was not one for tongue battle, and being played like a fool like this by a rich kid without being able to make a comeback was the height of humiliation. Finally, Anna straightened her back.

"I'm glad I made a decent entertainment for you," Anna said before turning around and making her way to the door.

But before she could reach the doorknob, the blond CEO had hurriedly got up from the chair and ran up to where she was, quickly inserting her body between Anna and the door.

"Wait, wait, wait," Elsa said with her back covering the door, a hand held up in front of Anna to stop her from advancing any further, and the other hand behind her own back—between the blonde's body and the door—as if ready to prevent Anna from opening it by force if needed.

Anna largely ignored her and reached out for the door anyway, but her hand was captured.

Elsa removed her other hand from the door behind her back and raised it to cover her face, looking half as done as Anna was and Anna didn't understand why. _She was the one being a douche, why does_ she _get to be frustrated?_

"Look, I'm sorry. I just… I've passed by your table a couple of times and I thought you were cute, okay?"

Anna still didn't understand. Was this a new thing now, stealing people's things because they're cute? What is this, pre-school? Even then she was largely against little boys bullying little girls because they liked- _oh._

Her eyes widened and suddenly the world made sense.

 _OH._

"You think I'm cute?"

The blonde looked at her in disbelief, clearly confused by the question, and then pinched the bridge of her nose, massaging it a little. And then she laughed, "Yes, I think you're absolutely adorable. Have you looked in the mirror lately?"

At this point, Anna was as red and speechless as just minutes before, except this time for an entirely different reason.

 _She thinks I'm adorable?_ Anna thought, stifling a laugh, _If she saw me in the mornings when I first wake up she might change her mind…_ "Why didn't you… I don't know… Approach me civilly and tell me? Like a respectable adult, you know? Why resort to stealing my pens? It's so childish, not to mention it throws off my entire work routine."

"I did try, actually. On more than one occasion, as a matter of fact," Elsa informed her.

"What?" Anna said, confused. "You mean by stealing my pens?"

"No, that was a last resort kind of thing." Elsa laughed lightly and squeezed the hand still held fast in her grasp, and the combination of both actions made Anna's heart jump excitedly and she flushed even more. "I physically went up to you and tried to make small talk, but you were so engrossed in your work, and too preoccupied clicking your pen… and biting and sucking on the end of it," she said, her gaze absently dropping to Anna's mouth as if she were picturing her doing that very thing right at that moment, "that you didn't pay me any attention. Although, once, you referred to me as Kristoff and said if I didn't bugger off so you could work in peace, you'd stab my balls off and feed them to my dog."

Anna cringed and groaned with embarrassment. She didn't recall saying any such thing, but she figured it had to be true because whenever she was focused on her work, she tended to tune everything else out around her and she did have a very colorful vocabulary. "Sorry."

"No need to apologize. I thought it was the funniest thing," Elsa assured her with a wink. She turned Anna's hand over and started idly tickling a finger along her palm, sending goosebumps shooting up her arm and down her spine. "I initially came to you for another reason. You being cute just happened to be a big bonus," she purred sweetly.

Swallowing hard, Anna managed to ask, "What reason is that?"

"I want you to be my new secretary."

Anna couldn't believe what the blonde just said, "Me? Your new secretary? But what about your current one?"

"The assistant of my Mother, the board director in case you don't know, just retired recently due to old age. So I was thinking of transferring my current secretary to be her new assistant, since he's also experienced with dealing with my Mother's quirks. Of course, that would leave the position of my own secretary vacant."

"Why me though?" Anna couldn't help but think how suspicious this entire story sounded. The pen thie—CEO, the redhead corrected herself—just happened to have a secretary vacancy and offered it to a random girl whom she found cute. Anna might be not that sharp, but she's not dumb. She knew the board director was the CEO's Mother and also that she had several assistants, not just one. Why Elsa felt the need to give up her own only secretary to her Mother simply didn't make sense.

And it didn't escape Anna that the blonde still hadn't stopped caressing her hand. Much like the earlier hug in the middle of the redhead's office, Elsa wordlessly refused to let go despite Anna's several attempts at tugging. The thumb that was tickling her palm had now trailed to her wrist, drawing small circles and that was beginning to make Anna feel…warm all over.

"Why not? I've looked into your work performance and it was excellent. I love hard-working people. Not to mention there were a couple occasions where you didn't hesitate to correct your own supervisor and saved the company from severe losses as a result. I need someone who isn't afraid to point out my mistakes to ensure the most productivity," Elsa shrugged.

Ah, so the blonde _did_ do her research. Anna felt flattered now.

Though flattered as she was, Anna couldn't help but bark out a laugh at the irony of Elsa's words. "Funny how you're talking about ensuring productivity, yet you were purposely impeding mine every time you snatched my pens from my desk," she pointed out.

The corners of the blonde's mouth dipped down. "You're never going to let that go, are you?"

"Nope."

Elsa's grip tightened on her wrist and she started to back Anna away from the door. "You're rather possessive of your pens, I see," she noted, continuing to push the younger woman further into the room with a smoldering look in her eyes.

"Uh." Before Anna knew it, they had crossed all the way to the opposite side of the room. One minute, there was nothing behind her, and then suddenly her butt was pressed up against the solid edge of the enormous desk. Flinching in surprise, she gulped and stammered out, trying to appear unaffected, "T-they're not exactly c-cheap."

Elsa's lips curled into a smirk as she leaned in closer. "I can...make it up to you."

Anna's cheeks flared with heat at that. After all, the huskiness of the blonde's voice left no question as to what she meant by 'making it up' to her. "G-Good, then you can...you can b-buy me enough pens to replace the o-ones you stole," she stuttered out instead.

The CEO apparently hadn't been expecting that sort of response, for her face took on an admittedly adorable look of surprise. Her hold slackened just enough for Anna to slip away, nearly bumping her knee against the desk in the process.

"Ouch!"

Well, then...Apparently she _had_ bumped her knee against the desk.

"Are you alright?" she heard Elsa asked as she rubbed furiously at her now-throbbing knee.

"Geez, what's that thing made of? Gold bars?" Anna hissed under her breath. She scowled at the laughter reaching her ears, and nearly jumped in surprise at the feeling of cold fingers brushing against her skin.

Her eyes flicked up to see Elsa crouched in front of her, a hand against her knee. Anna barely had time to register what was happening before the CEO suddenly picked her up with surprising strength, hands sliding up her thighs to grasp firmly at her butt. She squawked indignantly as the blonde deposited her on the desk.

"W-Wait, what-"

A pair of soft— _too soft_ —lips pressed against her still-throbbing knee, and whatever Anna wanted to say next abruptly died in her throat.

"Feeling better now?" Elsa husked from her spot crouched in front of Anna, her hooded gaze rendering the redhead speechless at how suddenly the situation had changed yet again.

Theoretically, Anna could knee Elsa in the face right then and there and hop off the table to make her escape. The douche deserved that. But Anna didn't exactly want to lose her job. Nor did she exactly find Elsa's advances...unpleasant.

Never in her life could she predict that one day, she would be sitting on a CEO's expensive desk with said CEO nearly on one-knee in front of her. They didn't even know each other for an hour yet!

And then Elsa's lips continued their thing. The blonde started to press kisses along Anna's thighs, alternating between each leg, slowly going higher and higher up. The sensual and gentle gesture melted the redhead, rendering her unable to vocalize any protest. Right when the trail of kisses reached the end of the floral skirt, Elsa looked up into her eyes again—this time with an unhidden predatory glint. And that made Anna gulp audibly.

Elsa took her hands from where they were on the table at Anna's either side, and put them on the redhead's knees. WIth that, she slowly coaxed said knees to spread apart, all the while never breaking eye contact with Anna. At first there was resistance, but Elsa began to knead and massage the knees in her hands in wordless reassurance, and that relaxed the younger girl a bit. Enough to make her lower her defense and, in a swift movement, Elsa pried the legs open before putting her body in between, effectively preventing Anna from closing them.

The bold action struck Anna hard, sending an involuntary reaction right down to her center, where she clenched down to try to prevent any moisture from escaping. Which apparently was a futile endeavour, considering she could feel her underwear getting damp already. She could only hope Elsa couldn't smell her arousal, because that would be extremely embarrassing.

"Wait! Wait! Wait! Hold it," Anna breathlessly said, hands flew to grab Elsa's head before the latter could dip down to kiss her thigh again, "Someone could come in any minute now. What are you thinking?!"

"Oh, don't worry. I told my secretary to turn away any guest as I don't want to be disturbed for the rest of the day."

"What? What secretary? I didn't see him at his desk when I came up here" Anna was baffled.

"I sent him to fetch some document as soon as I returned from your office. He should have returned by now and is sitting outside."

At the blonde's words, Anna couldn't help but gape like a fish. What the fuck? Did she just walk right into an elaborate trap?

Not sensing the redhead's distress, Elsa continued to look proud of her scheming ability. Taking Anna's silence as acceptance, Elsa then tried to resume her thigh-kissing activity, only to fail because Anna's vice grip on her head didn't lessen. In fact, the redhead forced her to look up into her eyes. Elsa gulped a bit when she was met with a death glare this time.

"You shooed the secretary away just in time you know I'll get here?" Anna growled. She refused to let this douche get away with it.

"Umm... I didn't want him to hinder you? Also, it might cause some unnecessary rumour if anyone saw you staying in here for too long." Elsa offered a sheepish grin.

Gears began to turn in Anna's head. Great. A crafty CEO who could lure an unsuspecting girl into her office without anyone knowing. This company was going to have a great future.

Elsa stood up—still making sure she's in between Anna's legs—and capture the redhead's hands, locking them behind the latter's back.

Anna flinched slightly at the quick and sudden movement, and Elsa didn't miss the surprised look on her face… and smirked.

 _The nerve of this woman._

So let her get this straight: her CEO has a thing for her. She's hot, she's rich, and she would like her to be her new secretary. A quick glance at the ticking clock in the distance said it was still one and a half hours till lunch and Anna looked back at the CEO, "Am I getting paid for this?"

Elsa's smile widened, "You could be."

"Am I getting a salary raise as your secretary?"

"Certainly."

Anna smiled, "Very well, then…" Her voice was getting lower and lower seductively, and it prompted Elsa to lean closer in order to hear what she's saying. Maybe getting a kiss, too, while she was at it. She knew it. Nobody could resist her and her generous offers...

 _WHAM_

Elsa felt pain exploding all over her face. The redhead had headbutted her! Disoriented, Elsa took back one of her hands to hold her abused nose, eyes tearing up from the pain. Meanwhile, taking advantage of the injured blonde, Anna yanked out of her remaining grasp, shoving her away, hopping off the desk and running towards the door.

...Only to find out that it's locked.

"!" _WHAT? WHEN? HOW?_

"Oww… You won't be able to open it," with tears in her eyes, Elsa looked at the hand that she just used to rub her nose and was glad to find no blood there. This redhead was definitely feisty.

"When the fuck did you lock it anyway?"

"When I was trying to convince you not to leave?"

What the- Okay. Correction: A crafty CEO who could lure an unsuspecting girl into her office without anyone knowing _and could lock the door soundlessly within a second with just one hand._ This company was definitely destined for greatness.

Grunting unhappily, Anna grabbed the doorknob and twisted it uselessly, hoping it would magically spring open without the assistance of a key and she could walk away from the mess she found herself in. Failing that, she gave the door a kick, conveying her frustration and whirled around to send a withering glare at the other woman.

"Open the door," Anna ordered, stomping her foot on the ground.

That infuriating smirk she was getting well acquainted with planted itself on the blonde's face. Slipping her hand inside her shirt and dipping into her cleavage, Elsa produced a small, shiny key. "Is this what you want?"

Anna stepped towards her instinctively, ready to accept the key from her. "Yes. Hand it over. Now!" She held out her hand, waiting for it to be deposited into her open palm.

That stupid but admittedly sexy smirk that made Anna's knees weak expanded at the demand. "Come and get it," Elsa taunted, raising her arm high above her head, completely out of Anna's reach. If Anna wanted to get the key from her she literally had to climb the taller woman to reach it. It was either that or she tackled her to the ground and wrestled it away from her.

 _Decisions, decisions..._

Then all matters of decisions flew out the window when Elsa lowered her arm again, flashing Anna another teasing smirk, and tucked the key right back in its previous compartment, right between her very full, perfect breasts.

Anna wanted to yell. Who was this woman, and where did she think she was?! High school?! Anna stiffened and gritted her teeth. Fine, she could do this. She had played this game with her more immature friends loads of times, even while they were screaming about sexual harassment. What was one more? She just had to reach in and take it, no lingering, no staring, no awkwardness of any kind.

Or...she could do something devious...

She knew that playing dirty like this wasn't exactly her thing but damn it, the blonde had started it, and two could play at this game!

Anna sauntered right up into Elsa's personal space, making sure to give her hips a little extra swing with each step. Elsa watched her coolly, unfazed even as Anna stood right in front of her, tilting her head back to stare into her eyes. It took most of Anna's willpower to turn that frown into a little smirk before she started inching her way towards Elsa, fully intending to use all womanly charm she had to trick the key out of the arrogant woman.

"I'm not falling for the same trick twice, darling." Elsa murmured suddenly in her ear before she backed away from her and walked towards her desk, gorgeous hips swinging with every step, emphasizing that perfect booty clad in the pantsuit.

Suddenly playing dirty didn't seem all that hard anymore, because, as much as she didn't like it, she had to admit, _had_ to, that this devious, smirking CEO of hers was sexy.

 _Very_ sexy.

It was now when she had finally admitted it to herself that the anger started to give way to admiration; the same admiration she had for her the first time she set her eyes on her. As Elsa walked towards her desk in a remarkably slow and… dare she admit it, seductive pace, time seemed to slow even more.

Elsa had a remarkable figure. Even though most of her skin was concealed by the pantsuit, Anna could still easily make out the curves that contributed to her femininity. The thin waist completed with full buttocks, and (Anna remembered) perfect, round breasts, all adding up together to make out an immaculate, perfect hourglass-like figure of a model. Underneath those dress pants, Anna could imagine the pale, slender legs; not too long to be considered freaky but long enough to be considered seductive. Not to mention those shiny, silver heels. And adding to that her pale, snowy skin, gorgeous blue eyes, and her gleaming, radiant blonde hair.

 _God is it even legal for someone to look this perfect?_

An image of Elsa with messy hair, cheeks flushed, shirt unbuttoned, and pupils dilated with want flashed unbidden through Anna's mind.

There was a certain sort of...satisfaction—strange as it sounds—in ruining perfection, but Anna was certain that Elsa would somehow make even an imperfect state like _that_ absolutely and completely…

"...perfect," she muttered, rubbing at her temples with one hand. Heat had pooled further between her legs at the unholy thoughts running through her mind, and it was growing increasingly difficult to be the more rational one in this damned room.

"Have you made up your mind?" Elsa's lofty voice pulled her out of her thoughts, bringing her back to the reality awaiting her. Anna blinked, focusing back on the blonde, and inhaled sharply at the sight of the CEO perched upon her desk; one leg crossed over the other as she leaned back with her palms resting on the polished wood. With her head dipped slightly and the light from the window framing her silhouette, her blue eyes almost seemed to glow.

And _god_ , that damned smirk on her face did nothing to stem Anna's rapidly growing arousal. The blonde looked so...commanding, so alluring, so…

She nodded, not trusting herself to speak, and Elsa sighed.

"Anna...I'm going to need verbal consent from you. A nod won't suffice, my dear."

Anna swallowed hard, her palms slick with sweat. "I...I, um...I accept your...your offer."

A delicate, golden eyebrow arched at her words, and she nearly wanted to scream at how unfair it was that even a simple action like that could be sexy. "Which one?"

Her throat felt dry. "A-All of them?"

Elsa's smile widen, "I'm glad to hear that."

And then silence. For a moment, Anna wasn't sure what to do. Why the hell did she say that? Sure, the secretary position was a tempting offer and it wouldn't hurt to receive a pay raise, but she also just basically accepted to become the CEO's sexual pet. How low did she just sink?

Apparently low enough not to refuse it now. Plus it wasn't in Anna's character to backtrack her own words. Low as she was, she still had her ego to protect.

And so, with a renewed determination, Anna stepped forward.

Elsa was still perching on the desk. The entire time, she had been watching Anna having the inner moral battle in amusement. The redhead really displayed every thought on her face, and that's just adorable. _So cute and innocent._ So much so that Elsa didn't expect what Anna actually did as soon as the latter got close to where she was.

Anna put her right hand on Elsa's shoulder and started caressing it. The hand slowly trailed to her neck, then collarbone, then the sternum in sensual touches. The redhead's eyes flickered, following her own hand movement. Elsa could only stare at the sudden sultry look. This angle allowed her to notice how long Anna's eyelashes were, and how it casted a shadow over pretty teal eyes. Mesmerized by the beauty before her and her touch, Elsa's breathing began to quicken.

Anna continued her caress until she reached the pen— _her_ pen—that was clipped on the breast pocket of Elsa's suit. She gingerly took it out, and looked at Elsa in the eyes.

"I remembered you said you liked seeing me doing this…" The redhead whispered, before bringing the end of the pen to her own lips, eyes never leaving Elsa's.

And then Anna started kissing it. The pink tip of her tongue peeked out teasingly, taste testing the pen for a few moments, before opening her lips and taking the end of the pen in between two pearly white rows of teeth. Anna flashed the blonde with a playful grin, and didn't miss the fact that it seemed to stupefy her, before closing her lips around the object and began sucking on it.

Swallowing hard, Elsa just couldn't stop gawking at the erotic display. She couldn't believe the redhead was capable of such...such… The sight of Anna's enthusiastic sucking and licking the pen was maddening. It accelerated Elsa's breathing more and more with each sucking sound, and make her wetter and wetter with each flick of tongue. But as turned on as she was, the blonde was starting to feel irrationally jealous of the damn pen. She really wanted Anna's lips and tongue somewhere else.

Ever a determined person who act fast upon thinking, Elsa grabbed Anna's right wrist with her left hand, halting the redhead's making out with the pen. Anna was already expecting something like this to happen soon so she didn't look very surprised, only raised an eyebrow and smirk proudly. It certainly did wonders to one own's ego to see their seduction making another person pant so heavily in arousal. But what Elsa did next was totally out of her prediction.

Not letting go of the redhead's wrist, the young CEO used her other hand to take the pen out of Anna's grasp...then shove the object down her own pants, into the underwear.

Elsa tugged the redhead closer until their faces were only inches apart, and whispered against the latter's lips, "Retrieve it," before tugging the wrist that was still in her grasp towards where the pen now resided.

Anna gulped, but complied. She hesitantly opened the button of Elsa's pants and pulled down the fly. She could see the purple silky panties, and also the bulge caused by the pen. With a trembling hand, Anna slowly pushed her way inside said panties. She could hear Elsa's breath hitched as soon as her fingertips touched the small patch of hair.

Her skin was warm against her hands, roaming up and down the beautiful clear skin of her thighs. Anna hooded eyes were dark lust and she was too far gone from wanting Elsa to give her back all her pens. "Elsa…" she breathed, finally close enough to feel the breath of her. Elsa stared at her, a hand fingering through Anna's fringes.

Anna couldn't figure out if she wanted to ravage her… or to take revenge. Deep down to the bottom pit of her flaming stomach, she wanted to tease. Oh she wanted to make her suffer for as long as Elsa's been stealing those precious pens of hers. She bit down on her neck, growling lowly.

"Anna…" The blonde sighed. It marked her and Anna seemed proud of the red bruise.

With a little giggle, she stared Elsa's eyes trembling with lust-her jaw clenching tight. Oh this was dangerous. So Anna leaned in, hurried lips meeting hers, tongue wrapped around each other like animals in heat. And fuck, Anna was slowly pressing her palm on her wetness, stroking slowly against the pen. It was as if Elsa was her man.

Elsa quickly bucked her hips against the soft palm. She wanted… no, she needed more.

"Mm…" Elsa sighed, leaning back on her desk slightly. Her elbow supported her, a hand wrapped around Anna's hair. She looked up at her, saliva glistening against each other's lips. "God, Anna…"

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Get the… AH, FUCK!" Elsa quickly threw her head back, fingers tight around Anna's red hair-possibly, she'd lost some of it-feeling her gentle fingers pressed on her clit, drawing quick circles like a madman. The wasn't even close to taking the pen out! Well, it wasn't as if it was accidental… Anna wanted this.

Anna grinned, picking up a faint scent of the tangy… yet sweet, smell of Elsa's arousal. She continued pleasuring her beautiful pink pearl, encouraged by the loud groans and frantic squirms of her. Anna, kissed her again… lips trailing down to her neck, teeth grinding against the goosebump-filled skin. Elsa arched her back, shivers running through her body. A loud gasp erupted and finally fell back on her table. Oh, she felt weak. But it was a good-a pleasurable, rather-weak.

"A-Anna… god… the…"

"What was that…?" Her thumb kissed her clit softly. It sent her whimpering. For more or for less, she couldn't figure it out. "I wasn't paying attention, did you need something?"

"The fucking pen! Ah…" Elsa opened her eyes finally. "The pen…"

The redhead grinned gently. "Yes… the pen... " Finally taking the pen in her fingers, she smirked. Oh, an idea… a very… very… bad idea, that is. Anna suddenly felt mischief. She wanted to disobey.

She dragged the pen up and down her heated-oh, and a very, very wet core, constantly pressed down against her clit. Elsa quickly gave out a groan, shutting her eyes. She'd given up and she was just too tired-to weak from the teases to protest any longer. "T-The pen…"

"Mhm, the pen. Feels great right? The pen?"

"Fuck, Anna!"

Elsa's ecstatic shouts were doing wonders to Anna's libido. She showed no signs betraying her extreme arousal aside from clenching her thighs together for a smidgen of relief, which Elsa probably wouldn't have noticed because she was too preoccupied rolling her hips to try and garner more of the pleasurable friction the handy, dandy pen was delivering to her with Anna's assistance.

But then Elsa was bucking against nothing at all.

"Wha…" The blonde groaned unhappily at the loss, opening her eyes to see WHY Anna had stopped her wonderful penmanship.

Anna once again held the pen, this time glistening abundantly with Elsa's juices. She tentatively probed the slick material with her tongue, rolling the unique taste around in her mouth. "Mm, not bad. It's scrumptious," she announced, dragging her tongue up the pen's length and then taking it into her mouth.

"There's a lot of things I could do with this pen," she teased smugly, slowly popping the object in and out.

Elsa was completely transfixed by Anna's deliberate attention on the pen. Eyes dilated and heavy, her lips pursed and chest rising and falling, consumed with unbridled desire, she watched the redhead's tongue wrap enthusiastically around the pen that was coated with her own exquisite flavor. If Anna's little show a few minutes earlier was hot as hell, the one she was putting on now was boiling to the point it was steaming and Elsa felt she was dangerously close to overheating and fainting.

Anna all but devoured the pen, eyes locked assuredly on Elsa's. As she licked and sucked and nibbled on the it, her abdomen flared with unbearable heat, screaming for some sort of release.

Instead of seeking out that release, Anna found herself incredibly distracted by a very wicked idea that suddenly developed in her head.

She imagined getting the CEO to strip out of every stitch of clothing she wore and convincing her to allow her to blindfold and tie her up. Then, while the blonde was sprawled out on her desk, legs splayed wide open, waiting to be brought to what she would assume would be a promising orgasm by Anna's touch, Anna would stealthily retrieve the key, which Elsa would have had to remove from her voluptuous bosom upon taking off her clothes, and she would make her escape. On the way out she would steal her clothes.

It was a very tempting plan, and one that would ultimately get her fired if she went through with it. But she couldn't help but think it would be totally worth it somehow. Something about seeing the blonde put in her place was oddly appealing, and there was that well known saying, "Revenge is sweet."

 _Decisions, decisions…_

The corners of Anna's lips curved upwards and she crooned seductively, batting her eyelashes, "Take off your clothes…"

 **(End Part One of Three)**

 **Contributors to part one of the Pen Fic, mad-frozen, pankite, iamrottingbitch, egnarregnar, liamgrbd, the-wandering-quill, pegacorn1210, and canitellusmthin.**


	3. Chapter 3: Pen Stealer P2

**Pen Stealer Part 2**

With a glazed over look in her eyes, Elsa brought one of her hands up to the neck of her white shirt to undo the long black ribbon, then started the unbuttoning process. Seeing how obedient the CEO had become under the effect of her womanly charms, Anna couldn't help but feel a huge boost for her ego. The whole time, Elsa's eyes keep flicking all over Anna's face, trying to take in the fluttering eyelashes, the blushing freckled cheeks, and the tantalizing lip biting.

Meanwhile, Anna used both of her hands to lightly massage Elsa's shoulders. She got them under the suit's jacket in order to feel the silky material of Elsa's white shirt. The redhead rubbed and caressed sensually from the shoulders down to gorgeous chest, not quite touching the bra areas yet, admiring the classy frills at the shirt's front and the dangling thin black ribbon that was still hanging loosely around the blonde's neck. With every button undone by Elsa, the expanse of milky white skin got larger and larger, until Anna could see a hint of purple bra. By now, the redhead had nearly forgot about the key that Elsa was hiding inside them, and could only think about how she wanted them to be off so she could look at more of the salivating flesh.

Suddenly, Anna's hands were grabbed and pulled away from the blonde's upper body.

The redhead didn't anticipate this. Everything happened so quick that she could barely protest the aggressive action, and before she knew it she was tugged roughly towards the blonde still sitting upon the desk, and being kissed. Hard.

The bruising kiss left her breathless. But Anna being Anna, refused to give in so easily, restraining from granting access to the tongue poking the middle of her lips, trying to pry them open. And when she relented and let the invader explore her mouth, there was no energy left to struggle.

She gasped against the wonderful gaping lips of Elsa, the invading tongue controlling her. Pale, cold fingers running down the redhead's arched back and suddenly, its feathery touch faded and was replaced with a rough grab of Anna's ass.

God, Anna couldn't even deny how much she wanted this. Unbeknownst to her, her arms were wrapped around Elsa's neck, fingers tingling as they were burrowed deeply into the platinum blonde fringes, soft and flowing free from Elsa's braid. Her copper hair stood up like an erected shaft, feeling the wet softness of Elsa's dominant tongue wrapped around hers cozily.

"Mm…" she moaned wistfully, cheeks flushed like petals of a single red rose.

When they eventually pulled away, Anna didn't have time to react as she was suddenly in Elsa's place and Elsa in her place. Even as Anna groaned in protest-more like, gibberish falling out from her trembling… vulnerable lips-Elsa's lips never left her hot molten, freckled skin of her neck. The redhead couldn't-no, she just wouldn't-care to protest any longer because she wanted more of the adoring lips, and heated breath ghosting down her neck.

"Elsa…" she sighed, with ecstasy.

The blonde opened her eyes, proudly smirking against her work. "Yes…?" she murmured, her hands suddenly pushing the younger woman's legs apart to her sides. Anna couldn't even make a single noise of protest, only calling her name as if it was the only thing she could ever remember to say. Suddenly, Elsa grabbed both of her hands, holding it above the redhead. "Did you think I was that weak, Anna…?" she breathed, sending chills down the woman's back, slowly reddening her already hot ear.

"Wh…" The sound was a weak noise, not worthy of having been spoken. Arousal caused her head to swim. "Weak?" There was an irony somewhere in how pathetic that word sounded.

"You thought you would trap the hunter," Elsa whispered as she pressed her body down on top of Anna's, spreading her thighs farther apart, sending pinpricks of heat up into her mind from the origin of where their hips were grinding against each other. "Do you think… I was born yesterday? That I couldn't tell what you were thinking?"

"You… have no proof," she protested as she swallowed. Barely swallowed, at that.

The dark grin was not followed with more words, but with lips kneading against her neck - and again she lost her ability to speak, to protest these proceedings, rail against being used as an object instead of her protestations being given their ideal weight. Von Arendelle took what she wanted, and what she wanted was Anna.

"You're right - I don't," she finally responded as her hand drifted down, began hiking up Anna's skirt - revealing her, making her exposed. "Because nobody who wanted to trick me out of letting them escape would let me do this to them. Never."

Denying that at this point would have been stupid, so Anna kept her mouth closed, though inwardly she cursed herself for letting the tricky CEO outsmart her and win the battle. But there was no use continuing this foolish game of trick or tease. It had been going on for far too long. Shockingly too long…

Anna didn't care about her stolen pens anymore, or the key that not too long ago she was so intent on getting. All Anna wanted at that point in time was to be fucked, and she didn't care where or how except that she wanted it now.

How she managed to keep her libido in check for as long as she did was honestly a miracle…

Elsa's hand drifted into trail so lightly over Anna's thigh, teasing the flesh, running inward until it was within a hair's breadth of her hot center. Anna's teeth dug into her bottom lip so hard that she knew it would draw blood, yet she couldn't stop. She couldn't stop anything.

"Good. I'm glad we understand each other." And then, unbelievably… she stood up.

"We… what?"

As if nothing had happened, Elsa was straightening what remained of her clothing, smoothing down her hair. "Did you really think you would get this lucky with a Von Arendelle on your first meeting? Not likely. I just wanted to stake my claim." Her eyes raked over Anna's completely compromised form, at the skirt hiked up around her hips. "And I have. And you have, in your own way… but this isn't where we take full advantage. No, no… I have further plans for that."

Face completely red and coated with sweat, Anna could only stare as Elsa stalked over to the door and unlocked it with her key, then dropped said key carelessly into one of the potted plants on either side of said door. That was it. She really didn't want to do anything more to her at the moment.

"You… I can't believe… this is…" Taking a deep breath, Anna forced herself to speak in complete sentences for a moment. "You are such a TEASE!"

The blonde's grin was so provoking and irritating that Anna could only see red. She rubbed her thighs together, taunting Elsa. But god, Elsa didn't care, or even let her eyes slip down to see what was under that skirt… and how pleasantly wet it could be-Elsa had to admit herself that she was decently soaked under there.

"No, I'm just… well, it's who I am." She shrugged, unbothered by the flushed body that was charging towards her.

"You-"

Elsa grabbed her wrist, a hand wrapped on her waist and she quickly turned Anna against the door with a soft 'thud'. "You wouldn't dare hit me, would you?" She grabbed her other wrist and put both above the redhead.

"Would you?" She tilted her head.

It was clearly no use to fight her. "No," she spat, but it was so forced… yet, it was as if Elsa's voice pushed those two letters out of her lips that it came out so smoothly. "No," she repeated.

"Good. Now… what should I… do with you?" Elsa smirked, breath ghosting against the vulnerable, hopeless woman in front of her. She was breathing too heavily, hitching each breath with a helpless shudder.

Her words were hypnotizing and she forced out an answer. "Fuck… fuck me… Please, touch me…"

"Listen to you," Elsa rumbled deep in her throat as she raked her teeth over the skin of Anna's neck - not biting, only using the incisors to stimulate the surface. "Listen to this snippy redhead who walked in here like she was going to report me for something as petty as borrowing her pens. And now, she's gagging to have my lips on her… well. Other lips."

This wasn't possible. Anna was so angry - she wanted to tell this entitled bitch that she would never, ever touch her! But her body was preventing her mind from following through. Hate it though she did, she was already a few good strokes away from climaxing then and there.

Or licks. Licks would do the same job.

"Get out of my office," Elsa ordered as she still held her up against the door, but not with ire or malice. In fact, she kissed her neck then, and another chill rolled down her spine like an avalanche. "And if you're a good girl, we'll see about your needs. Later."

"Please…" Anna breathed, instantly cursing herself for allowing the word to slip...but god, she was so close, damn it!

Elsa chuckled against her neck, and in another display of her surprising strength, freed one of her hands to reach for the doorknob, with the other keeping both of Anna's firmly pinned together. No matter how much she tried to slip out of her hold, the blonde's grip was just too strong…

Only for her hand to suddenly let go just as Anna struggled one last time; her momentum carrying her backwards into Elsa's arms. With a deft flick of her wrist, her boss opened the door, and unceremoniously shoved Anna through.

What the hell?!

The thought barely finished in her head before the door firmly closed behind her. The audible click from the other side confirmed that Elsa had locked it for good measure, and no amount of glaring at the polished surface would be able to bring her the satisfaction she needed.

I can't believe her - she actually did that!

Her mouth parted, intending to shout at the woman on the other side of the door for leaving her high and dry, but a cough nearby immediately caught her attention.

"Miss Turner, I presume?"

When Anna finally looked in the direction of the cough, she was startled to find a middle-aged man packing up his desk. His balding ginger hair and corpulent stomach made him seem like the "kindly uncle" type, and the expression on his face did nothing to mar that impression.

"Oh… yes, th-that's me." Again, she blinked as he put a snow globe paperweight in the cardboard box with his other things. "Am I… catching you at a bad time?"

"Never any good time to clear out one's desk," he chuckled. "But it's not a demotion; I'll be making the same salary with the senior partners as I would with Elsa in there, same benefits package and everything. Just hope you're up to the task."

"Up to the…" Her heart seized. "You already know that I'm the new secretary."

His look was clearly meant to impress upon her that she was being slow. "Aren't you, then? You and she have been in there for ten minutes, ah… 'negotiating' your salary, I assume."

Her palms felt clammy. Elsa hadn't even waited for their "negotiations", such as they were, to be concluded before she told this man that he was to pack up and make way for her trophy-assistant. Her sexual pet. She turned around to barge back in and give Elsa another piece of her mind - or three - but when she remembered the door had just been locked, she merely clenched her fist in frustration. How could any one woman be this infuriating?!

Although, this woman that left her in a puddle of hot, lusting mess, she was providing such an exhilarating feeling. Her legs were still wobbly and her panties had been soaked to the finest where juices were already dripping down her legs. Any excuse would work if she was being questioned of what was going on down there, other than 'our boss teased the fuck out of me and locked me out and it's just driving me mad!'

"Don't worry… um…"

"It's Anna."

He giggled. "Don't worry, Anna. Elsa wouldn't say anything to anyone that's… well, private."

"I'm sure she won't." She could burn the door down with that glare. Anna turned around. "You're lucky that you don't have to deal with her again. First ten minutes and she's already driving me crazy."

"Both kind of crazy, I assume?" The man raised his eyebrows.

Anna's cheeks burned hot and she stood there in a numb haze as the man packed up the last of his things, chuckling quietly to himself as he hefted up the box and strolled out of the room.

'She is going to die.'

* * *

Anna spent most of the rest of the day pretending to work while her mind bristled with heat and anger. This was so unfair. Now that she was out of the office where her scruples were being put to the test - and found wanting, she was woefully aware that she had been played by the frigid daughter of the company's owner. Elsa saw what she wanted, laid groundwork for Anna to walk into her trap, and closed it around her with a lazy smile.

That wasn't the worst of her situation. Even if she ended up actually working for her, even if things progressed to areas beyond the professional… she could never let Elsa find out that she had gone straight from her office to the employee bathrooms on her own floor, where she had violently and rashly finished the job that her cruel boss had left half-done. Then, making sure no one would enter, used the hand-dryer to un-dampen her underwear… and spritzed an air freshener when she realised exactly how strongly that changed the "atmosphere" within the room.

Her professionalism was hopelessly compromised. She was embarrassed, she hated the woman for embarrassing her and reducing her to a piece of candy. And yet…

No one had ever turned her on this way. None of the boyfriends she'd had back in high school, and none of the boyfriends or girlfriends during her college years. Every inch of her body had felt like it was on fire when that infernal asshole was pushing her against the desk… or making her push Elsa against it, either way. What was wrong with her?!

Her gaze fell to the pen on her desk, and she immediately scowled.

If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be in this mess! she tried to mentally shout, but pens were neither capable of telepathy nor possessed a voice to respond, so it was a useless endeavor. Much like that damned door, Anna could glare at its sleek surface all she wanted, but it wouldn't change a single thing.

So she completed the day in this holding pattern. Picked up the pen and glared at it, put it back and tried to focus on her screen… picked it back up again. She felt like a madwoman, but it couldn't be helped when there was a specific someone driving her mad.

After her shift ended, she lingered, hoping to catch sight of Elsa. Either to give her a piece of her mind, or a piece of something else; she couldn't be sure. No such luck. Apparently, management could skip out whenever they pleased. After nearly thirty minutes, she was forced to give up and head to the parking garage.

Where she found Elsa leaned up against her car.

"Oh, it's you," Anna deadpanned as she folded her arms.

"Is that any way to talk to your immediate supervisor?" Elsa said with a slight smirk. Anna didn't smile back, didn't reply; she simply reached into her purse and pulled out a can of pepper spray. Both of Elsa's hands shot up in a defensive position. "Alright! Alright, I suppose I deserve that."

"Yep. Now, what the hell do you want - or do you get an eyeful of cayenne?"

Frowning in concern, the company legacy paced forward, black heels echoing off the concrete walls with every step. Anna's hand came up again, aiming the spray at her, but she paid it no mind.

"Cayenne sounds good, actually. Let's do cajun for dinner."

The response took her by surprise - eyes briefly widening as she opened and closed her mouth in an excellent imitation of a fish, but Anna managed to recover quickly, her finger twitching on the spray.

Both of Elsa's arms flung up to cover her face. "Wait, stop! It was only a suggestion!"

"Your 'suggestions' seem to end up being non-negotiable! Like what you did to me in your office!"

"Yes, and?!" When there was still no spritz of eye irritant, she finally lowered her arms and tried to recover some semblance of "cool". "You enjoyed every minute, even if you don't want to admit as much. So don't give me that 'non-negotiable' malarkey."

"I… that's not the point!" Anna growled. "You know that was the last thing I was expecting when I walked into that office, and y-you tricked me into doing things that I would never do!"

"Or you would do them, if you could take that stick out of your ass for a few seconds."

For longer than she herself thought possible, Anna found herself sputtering, glaring at this woman who could only make crazy assumptions about her. "You… that's… I'm not- HEY, I can have as much fun as the next girl! Just not with my freaking boss! Don't you know that old saying, 'Don't shit where you eat'?!"

Elsa's perfect little pink lips drew downward into a pout. "You think I'm shit? Wow. Did not expect that." But then they started smirking again. "But as for eating…"

"Enough!" Anna snapped. She was fed up, tired and just being close to this woman was putting another jump on her sex drive, making her horny again to top off the miserable cocktail of her day. God she could still feel this woman's touch driving her up the wall…

"Move. I'm going home. I don't want to deal with you anymore today." She tried to get into the car but was halted by a firm hand on her shoulder.

"Please."

"I really will spray you with this." Anna was no longer joking, and no longer willing to put up with this strange back-and-forth. "So take your fucking hand off me."

"You do that, and you can forget about your job here," she snapped back flippantly.

"Fine. I'll find a job where I won't be harassed. In more ways than one."

Seconds crawled by at a snail's pace. Neither of them moved, other than for Anna's hand to slowly raise the can of pepper spray into view for all to appreciate. Finally, Elsa released her. "You're angry."

"DUH!"

"No, you're… truly angry. Not just part of our wordplay, not…" The woman seemed completely stunned by the possibility, as if she had been told she was adopted some 20 years after it happened. Anna turned to see her eyebrows drawn in together, and her mouth slightly open as she tried to think of something else to say.

"Tell me you're not this dense." No answer. "Wow. Fine, okay - I'm going home to forget this day ever happened."

"Wait, don't… don't go, please? Not like this." Swallowing, she tried to take the panic out of her voice with her next words. "I can't believe you took all my play so seriously. You really do have a stick up your ass."

Opening the car door, Anna found Elsa just staring-and it was possible that she was intrigued. It irked Anna that the CEO with just too much authority wouldn't even let her expression twist like how her's did. If it was possible, steam could be seen rising above Anna's head.

"Why wouldn't I take it seriously?" Anna gripped on her handle, and she could only mumble the words. Which, was almost a struggle. Sighing, she turned back to face Elsa. "You played me. Like I was… I was some sort of a-a sex toy or something!"

"You came in first."

"Oh, are we playing the blame game now, ma'am? I didn't expect that, Elsa! I merely wanted my pen back and you just kicked me out, right there and then. I was so…" She didn't know how to phrase some wordings and slowly a crimson cloud of blush filled her cheeks. "I-I was so into it because you felt so… Fuck… I wanted you. I honestly did, and you've only given me nothing but disappointment and anger and… and…"

Elsa raised her eyebrow, crossing her arms together. The redhead felt too flustered… she just didn't want to say how she was really going through after what happened.

"You were…?"

"AROUSED!"

Well, fuck. Literally.

Elsa's face—perfect, perfect face—twisted into a look of shock. Eyes wide and soft, red lips parted. Anna tore her gaze away from those lips. Her outburst caused a flush to sprout on her cheeks and fire ran down her spine. In a span of a few minutes she had bared herself to Elsa.

Anna wished the ground would swallow her whole.

"I'm sorry."

Anna's shoulders twitched. The timbre of Elsa's voice fanned the flame in her lower abdomen. But—

Anna lifted her head. Elsa's arms were still crossed, but this time, she refused to meet Anna's eyes.

"I honestly didn't expect you to react like this," Elsa said. She chewed on her bottom lip then took a deep breath and fixed Anna with a stern expression. "Allow me to make it up to you."

"Make it up to me?" Anna echoed incredulously.

"With dinner. No strings - sexual or otherwise." Elsa's hand came up to sweep through her blonde bangs. "God, I wound you up so much that I pissed you off. That's a new one."

"You- I didn't WANT to be 'wound up'! Not by my BOSS!"

"Well you didn't say you didn't want to be wound up by your boss!" Sighing, she shook out both arms as she tried to dispel the lingering frustration. "Okay. Just… dinner, yes. You and me, talking, in a public place where I can't further… irritate you."

Anna was tempted by the offer. Partly, yes, because of how completely elated she felt with Elsa's hands on her… but also because there seemed to be some genuine remorse for the way everything had been handled up until this point. Maybe there was some hope for Von Arendelle yet.

"Did you say… cajun? I mean, I haven't really had it much before."

"It's delicious." Elsa smiled. She looked relieved that Anna didn't immediately reject her offer. "I know a quaint little place not even a five minute walk from here. I'm sure you'll enjoy it." Anna nodded and Elsa's smile turned into a brilliant grin that turned her cheeks pink at how gorgeous it made the blonde look.

This was...certainly a welcome change compared to earlier. Not that she hadn't found Elsa gorgeous before-despite the, uh...the 'negotiations' that had happened-it was just...nice. The blonde may have been alluring and sexy and commanding before, but with such a genuine smile on her face, blue eyes lighting up at the simple idea of having dinner together…

Anna wasn't sure why, but it felt so much...better.

'Normal', probably, she thought to herself as Elsa offered her elbow for the redhead to take. Anna did so hesitantly, fingers wrapping around the silken fabric of her jacket.

Her boss' grin grew. "Shall we go?"

"Yeah, I guess." Thumbing the button to lock her car door, Anna allowed herself to be dragged down the street, privately wondering why she had allowed herself to be manoeuvred around like some kind of chess piece.

* * *

Soon thereafter, they were seated in The Catfish Café, two plates full of fried items with strong seasoning in front of them. Elsa had a beer - which Anna wasn't expecting, given her gender and societal status - and Anna herself was sticking with a diet soda. The topics had been strained and unsophisticated, but finally she could bear it no longer.

"Alright, just… tell me why you started in on me. With the pen thing, with all of it. You had to have a reason."

Setting down her pint, Elsa shrugged lightly. "Because I wanted us to end up here."

"What do you mean?" Anna folded her arms and glowered, and Elsa rolled her eyes. "You were cute - still are. I like you. Wow, are you dense."

"That's not going to earn you any points." When Elsa only shrugged and picked at her catfish with her fork, she snapped, "Do you do this all the time?"

"Yes. Usually, it works a lot better than it did with you." The shocked look on Anna's face had her laughing. "You expected me to say you're the first woman I've ever tried to lure in? Wow, that ego!"

"No, no, not the first, but… I don't want to be just another conquest!"

"Another? Then you're already planning to be my next one?" Heading off an angry outburst, she continued, "The pen thing was new; it was a fresh angle. But yes, I typically tease women I'm interested in, see if they respond, and move in for the kill if they do. They like it when I'm forceful… or they did until today, anyway. Either you're very unique, or I'm losing my touch."

Anna hunched her shoulders almost up to her ears, glancing away from the now-smirking blonde. "Maybe you are losing your touch."

Elsa chuckled, tilting her head. "If I am, you wouldn't be begging for me to touch you."

This damn girl!

The redhead was speechless and her face flushed, the color darker than her hair. She was embarrassed-no, she was more irritated than embarrassed. This CEO of hers was too, oh too, playful.

Suddenly the smirk she had was sending Anna cold chills down her back. "Remember how you begged for me when you were about to get kicked out? How impatient of a little demon-"

"Oh my god, shut up!" Anna immediately covered her ears. Alright, Elsa was teasing her quite too much and she stopped. Even that stupid grin her face was stretching out was irritating to the max!

"But… I'm interested in you. I like you and… the way you reacted after what I did. Nobody has ever gotten so pissed after-they just wanted more."

"As do I!" Anna shouted, a palm slamming down on the table. Elsa couldn't help but raise her eyebrow, intrigued and too fascinated by the well… feistiness of Anna. She crossed her legs, and Anna was too shocked at the suddenness of her mind speaking through her voice. She was shaking, lips trembling and there was no words of what she could possibly say next. Or even what to think!

"I-I mean-"

"And I will give it to you." Oh. Elsa took a short swig of her beer, sighing satisfyingly. "With your consent, of course."

"You know what I want."

Elsa kept grinning, mysterious eyes on Anna's. It was addictive to gaze into her ocean blue eyes and then having to trail down to her lips, glistening with her pink, shiny color. She wanted a taste and she wanted it now.

"I think I do," the blonde murmured into the neck of the bottle…

And at that moment, a sensation began travelling up Anna's calf. At first, she dismissed it as one of the many bizarre feelings that had been assaulting her all day long; troublesome things. But the longer it persisted, the more real she knew it to be.

"Wait, are…" Her eyes narrowed, and she gripped the edge of the table and leaned in slightly. "Are you out of your mind?! Right here in this freaking restaurant?!"

"Hey, you're the one who seems so impatient," Elsa chuckled as her shoe made its way to Anna's knee. "But by all means, tell me this isn't exciting for you. Sorry to bore you with my tactics."

Of course, that wasn't possible; it would be a lie. Even though she could see dozens of faces around them, could feel them watching - regardless of whether or not they really were - she felt her pulse racing, her stomach tingling and flopping back and forth. Her boss meant to play a mean game of footsie and she didn't have the slightest clue what to do about it.

Unfortunately-or fortunately, depending on who you asked-Anna had a competitive streak a mile wide back in her high school and college years.

And, as they say, old habits die hard.

Scowling at the grinning blonde, Anna bumped her foot against Elsa's leg; the scowl nearly shifting into a grin of her own at the wince her boss gave. After all, it was more of a kick rather than the light caress she had probably been expecting. And much lower, too.

That tingling sensation returned again-feather-light and barely there as Elsa's foot languidly traced its way from Anna's ankle to her knee.

"You better stop, or else-"

"Or else what?" Elsa smirked, tentatively caressing the top of her knees and then slowly coming down. She repeated again and again, and Anna was losing her mind.

"Elsa, you little-" Those three words turned into little moans. Elsa was pleased.

"Or else what, sweetie?"

The redhead gritted her teeth and nearly slammed her head down as the tingling sensation of her touch reaching towards her inner thigh. She was hot and jerking… And it was pulsing, in need of relief. God, it hadn't even been a minute since that little fucker- Elsa had been teasing her until Anna was just a blob of heated mess.

"O-Or else…" Nothing. Anna had no way of thinking of a threat if her gestures continued.

Elsa was delighted. "Exactly, you don't have anything, do you?" It slowly trailed up and it was just dangerously close to what was between her legs… Too hot… And too much of a nuisance. Anna needed that relief. But not here when too many people were around them.

"Please…"

The foot slowly backed away to her knee again, making gentle circles. It was torture.

"I c-can't stand it," Anna whispered sharply. "You can't do this to me again!"

"Do what?" And then the shoe actually did hit home - but again, only briefly. "Unless you want more… I thought you just wanted more teasing."

Folding her arms over her chest - to stop her fully erect nipples from being visible to the entire restaurant, even through her blouse and bra - she hissed, "Who in their right mind would want more teasing?!"

"You. But then again… you don't seem to be in your right mind." The tip of the shoe was now pressing directly into her heated center, driving her mad, making her pulse pound in her neck. Elsa knew it, but she wasn't stopping. "Is this 'more' enough?"

Anna's mouth opened to say "no, so stop it". What it said was, "Not enough."

Anna immediately slapped a hand over her mouth, the sound loud enough to garner more than a few curious glances their way from the other patrons in the restaurant. Her eyes had widened in horror, and through it all, Elsa had begun laughing again.

"I can't believe you just did that."

"I can't believe I just said that." Anna narrowed her eyes, taking her hand away from her still-flushed faced. "Stop doing that!"

"'That'?" the blonde asked, arching an eyebrow as her lips curved into a smile. "You'll have to be more...specific."

Her shoe pressed against Anna's center once more, as if to accentuate her words.

It rubbed and stroked against her, not so gently but ever so slowly. Anna couldn't help a moan falling from her lips, but she kept it hidden against her fingers. And neither could she help thrusting her whole being on Elsa's heel. "P-Please… Please…"

Elsa tilted her head. "Tell me, what I need to stop doing and I'll consider."

God, Anna didn't even have to right mind right now to force Elsa to stop. It felt too good and she was too aroused to even think. Her head was clouded with nothing but the feeling that sent her throbbing, jerking, and aching for more.

"S-Stop… Pressing your f-foot…" She grabbed her ankle to pull away, but all she managed to do was push it against own core of heat. Anna bit her lip, eyes watering with tears.

The redhead begged for her to stop this time, through her eyes. It was what Elsa wanted, but she didn't stop.

"Against where?"

"A-Against my… P-P-"

Elsa grinned widely at the flustered girl. "What was that? I can't hear you."

"Pussy!"

Oh lord, the restaurant grew quiet and almost everyone was staring right at her.

Anna was pretty sure she blushed fifty shades of red right there. She stood up abruptly, and avoiding as many eyes as she could and ignoring the whispers echoing in her ears, she took quick strides towards the door.

When the posh wood slammed shut behind her, she felt a tear stream down her cheeks as she let herself sink to the floor.

A knock sounded. Anna didn't even bother to answer. The door eased open and a tall figure slipped in, shut it… locked it. More locked doors.

"Get up, you silly thing," Elsa snorted. "Make yourself embarrassed and then cry about it. What are you, five?"

"Shut UP!" Anna snapped up at her. "You drove me to that - you kn- you know I can't handle this! And you keep pushing me so far, you-"

Her entire body froze when she felt the black high heel pressing down into her center again. AGAIN, and this soon, and in the bathroom while she was sitting on the floor. Her eyes merely stared up at Elsa in complete shock; she was out of other reactions. They wouldn't come, not after a day like she'd been having.

"I believe your order is ready," Elsa told her as her hands settled on her own hips. "This was it, wasn't it?"

Her blue eyes were hard-serious, even-and Anna knew, with absolute certainty, that there would be no more teasing now. No more stringing her along, constantly denying her of her release.

A tear rolled down her cheek as she continued staring. Her throat felt dry, her stomach churned restlessly.

And she shook her head.

The heel vanished from between her legs. "Anna?" she heard Elsa softly call, and a moment later, a pair of hands came to rest lightly on her shoulders. "Anna, please look at me."

She shook her head again, her breath hitching.

"Anna, please."

Her bottom lip trembled as she fought the urge to just give in and sob over the icing to her shitty day. "I-I just...I just want to go home." And hide forever, while I'm at it.

Anna looked up, legs closed together. "I-I want to go home," she repeated, hiccuping between her words. She was shocked that she was crying right now-Anna was never someone who could cry so easily. She'd just wave anything off, but this… God, Elsa was too much as if having a bad day wasn't enough.

Elsa gulped. "Okay… I'm… I'm sorry. We can go home."

With that, Anna nodded and had Elsa pull her up to her feet.

The next thing they knew, Elsa was driving them through the streets.

The evening was still young, bustling with people and cars. The sky was purple and the sun was setting down while the moon made its appearance behind the clouds. And they were quiet.

Anna was still sniffling, leaning her head against the window. She had to look anywhere besides Elsa, who took little glances every once in a while to see if she was doing alright. For now, she was.

"I'll get us home, quick," Elsa said.

"Thanks."

Anna didn't know what else to say to her. She was beyond angry and sad that she was being treated like a toy moments ago. Now, Elsa was taking care of her? Anna didn't believe it. But, now Anna was able to teach her a lesson or two about having girls in her office and teasing them until they would grow crazy.

She sighed, eyes closed. "You're not the only one at fault, just so you know."

Elsa looked straight ahead. "Well, I thought you were the same as them."

"You can't expect everyone to actually like what you do, Elsa."

"But you do."

Anna scoffed. "Oh yeah, I do. But for the whole day I have to deal with this feeling and you still continued to tease me! I… I'm speechless. It's not me that's dense now, it's you."

"Dense, am I?" The light turned red and Elsa took off, tires squealing to vent her anger. But then she sighed, unable to stand against the charge Anna had levelled at her. "Maybe so. There were signs, and I just… read them the way I wanted to read them."

"So you admit you're dense?"

"YES!" The harshness of her voice seemed to amuse the redhead, for she let out a quiet chuckle. "Oh, you like that? Fine, I'm super dense - denser than water in the Marianas Trench! Does that help?!"

"A little," she admitted, even though she was still sniffling. Elsa's smile was annoyed but resigned.

"Good." Blue eyes slid over to check on her coworker. "You know… I think that's the first time you've actually smiled in my presence. And I feel horrible that it took this long."

"You should," Anna jabbed, chuckling again. There was that genuine look in Elsa's eyes again-something soft, something warm, something...something more than just raging lust. She cleared her throat, tearing her gaze away. "I-It was...horrible professionalism. To do that. Stealing my pens, I mean."

"Out of all of the unprofessional things that have happened today, you chose to hone in on that?" she heard the blonde ask, amusement ringing clear in her voice.

"Hey, I really, really like those pens!" But Elsa was laughing, so she shrugged. "Fine, whatever. Just… wait, where are we going?"

"My apartment." More silence. Elsa glanced over to see Anna looking most definitely perturbed again, and one of her perfect eyebrows arched. "You were a little too upset for me to ask where you live, and I'm not so much of a stalker that I memorised your address."

That took some of the ire out of Anna's look, but she still said, "So, you just assumed you were going to take me to your place, throw me on my back and fuck my brains out?"

"Several times. Maybe sideways once."

"Wh- I…" But her blush was rising again, and she turned to stare out the window. "W-well… I guess I did say that's what I wanted. Even if you tricked me into wanting it."

"Maybe I did. Do you want it any less?" More silence - this one very telling. "Good, then it's settled. You're under no pressure once we get there; the bed in the guest room is no less comfortable than my own."

"So what am I?" Anna turned to her. She was curious and of course, she did mind what kind of answer Elsa would tell her. Her hand was on the handle of the car, ready for her to be labeled as so lowly as being… her plaything.

"Whatever you want us to be."

She scoffed. "Fine, let's say we did… you did fuck my brains out, what's going to happen next?"

Elsa stayed quiet as she stopped behind a red light. Anna was ready because this silence was unsettling. No strings attached, huh? No, Anna did want to be attached to her and learn more about this woman who'd been fucking everyone else's brain out as well. Or maybe she just didn't want to get demoted.

The blonde sighed. "I like you, Anna. And you can trust me on that."

"Oh, no, I do. But when you say you've had girls in your office before, it gets... suspicious. So I just had to ask."

"You're special, I think I've said that for what, a million times?"

"Oh, come on, Elsa! You've probably taken these girls to dinner and you know, brought them home too, I wouldn't even know if you're lying!"

Putting her hands up, Elsa had given up. "Fine! You want me to prove my whole being to you that I truly like you? For every PA that's been promoted, I've fucked. For however long you want, you can stop being my PA and do whatever you want in your office. I'll be in your sight, so don't worry about me having to fuck other people. I'll be with you however long you want me to be. Is that fair?"

Is it?

Anna tightened her grip on the handle, her lips twisting into a frown again. "If you want to be with me, you'd have to be with me because you want to-not because I want you to, or because of some...some...obligation, or something!" She jabbed a finger in Elsa's direction, her frown giving way to a scowl. "And I'm not going to be just another notch on your bedpost, either!"

The light turned green, but the car remained where it was.

Luckily there weren't any cars nearby behind them. And Elsa was calm, staring straight to avoid the heated anger of Anna's voice.

"You won't. How many times do I have to tell you to make you understand? I really like you, Anna."

"No I've heard you." Anna didn't know what to believe anymore. She sighed at the sight of Elsa's eyes looking downwards like a puppy that'd been beaten up and had given up fighting. "Okay… Fine, if we do this. I want commitment, Elsa."

She smiled, remorsefully. "That, I can do."

HONK!

Before they could be further harassed for not paying attention, Elsa pulled away from the green light.

 **(End Part 2 of 3)**

 **Contributors to this chapter: liamgrbd, iamrottingbitch, Jessica X, the-wandering-quill, pankite, talkstopaintings, mad-frozen, canitellusmthin**


	4. Chapter 4: Pen Stealer P3

**Pen Stealer Part 3**

A few minutes later, they arrived at a house - Elsa's house. Where they'd be intimate together with no strings… or possibly, strings attached. And perhaps, someone could even say those three words of confession to one another. But they hardly knew each other and having to have their skin touching another, teeth grazing against their neck, was… going a bit too fast. Backwards even.

They sat in the car in silence for a while, trying to avoid any possible eye contact. God, they were nervous already. Anna didn't know what to say. Of course, she was beyond irritated, but… they'd gotten where they needed to be and she was going to get what she wanted. Maybe… just a little more than what she wanted.

She glanced over to Elsa who was biting her lip nervously. Anna almost giggled when Elsa couldn't even speak while opening and closing her mouth constantly. She cleared her throat, waking the blonde.

"We should go in. It's… getting a bit chilly."

"We're in a car, Elsa."

Damn it.

"But yeah, we should. Ice breaker, you know?"

Elsa chuckled and opened the door as she did as well. "I know."

Anna was almost afraid they'd stand outside near the car, awkwardly waiting for the other to say something else, but thankfully Elsa took charge and led the way inside the house.

"I could've sworn you'd have a penthouse instead," she couldn't help but say as the blonde closed the door behind them, locking it. "Being the CEO and all."

"A home on the ground works just as well," Elsa replied, flicking the lights on, and Anna could see her lips curling into a smirk.

"So…" Anna crossed her arms, looking around the house. "It's… pretty."

"Just pretty?" Elsa raised her eyebrows.

"I-I mean, it's more than pretty-"

The blonde tilted her head, fingers running through the stranded fringes back and Anna was just staring as her fingers were buried deep in her hair. She wanted to touch the softness of it-grabbing it, as she screamed Elsa's name in ecstasy. Her body shuddered, throat getting drier than a desert that hadn't gotten any drops of rain for weeks.

And Elsa noticed how Anna was looking at her. She was so still… so stiff, that Elsa almost laughed at how easily seduced the redhead was.

Anna couldn't stand one bit of how Elsa was smiling, leaning against the door as she let her finish ogling over her blonde hair.

"Are you done?"

"U-Um…"

Before Anna could even take a step back, the blonde grabbed her arm. Screeching with fright and even embarrassment, Anna was pulled against the blonde's body so abruptly. But it didn't hurt-Elsa was soft… and her chest was… god, fuck.

"W-wait," Anna breathed - she wanted to shout it, but the words came out as a whisper.

"What now?" Elsa sighed with a roll of her eyes, even though she did not retreat from their embrace. "Thought we covered all the nascent details."

But Anna's gaze remained downturned. "I didn't think we were going to get right to… to this, five seconds after we walked into your house. But... if that's what you want from me…"

"It is. And I want it now." Her smirk was wicked, but not without its charm. "What do you want? Let's… compare notes."

Anna's tongue fell to Elsa's neck so suddenly that both of them literally seized in surprise. She drew back, turned away, but Elsa caught her by both wrists and shoved her up against the nearest wall - which turned out to be the door. Which had a knob that stabbed painfully into Anna's lower back, and she winced and let out a keening of pain.

Elsa drew back, and clearly saw the tears in Anna's eyes. Her expression turned slack with fear and regret. "Oh, God… I really have been pushing too much. Shit."

"No," Anna half-laughed. "For once, this isn't- you just shoved me into-"

"OH!" Dragging her away from the door, she lowered her hands to caress over the bruised area. "My apologies. I really didn't mean for that to happen, I'm not that much of a sadist." Then she winked and added, "Tonight."

Tonight.

There was an implication that there would be other nights, and Anna couldn't help but look away.

Anna felt her heart quicken in anticipation as Elsa gripped her hand and started guiding her up the stairs. Her palms were sweating, which Elsa chuckled at. "You seem scared." She teased. "You're soaking my hand and we haven't even done anything yet."

Anna let out a huff and pulled her hand away, rubbing her palm on the material of her skirt to erase the dampness. Elsa laughed outright at that. "Door on the left here is my room."

"What if I don't want to do it in your room?" Anna said - and even she could hear how petulant she was being, but she said it anyway. "Don't you have some kind of… neutral territory?"

"There's always the sex dungeon in my basement." Anna's reaction made her laugh aloud, and much more easily than before. "Why are you so easy? I mean, I have a guest room if you'd rather play around in there, but there aren't any… aides in the drawers."

"Aides?"

"Toys." The poor redhead still looked unsure, so she rolled her eyes. "Vibrators. Dildos. Plastic dicks that I can fuck your brains out with - am I getting through, or are you on a different wavelength?"

She was definitely getting through. Swallowing hard, Anna's voice was still a higher pitch when she managed to squeak out, "I, uh… I expected us to just… use…" One hand came up and waggled all of its fingers.

"Vanilla's fine with me, too. Anything that's fine with you is fine with me, my little pen-hoarder." Then she leaned forward, kissed Anna's cheek, and began to guide her into her bedroom.

"I've just..never done anything beyond..fingers before that's all." Anna admitted sheepishly. Her cheeks burned at the raised eyebrow that answered her comment. "Not everyone's sex lives are as extensive as yours, don't give me that look!"

"I'm just a little surprised that's all. I mean, I knew I would probably be the most exciting person you'd ever fucked but I didn't think you had done so little." Elsa shrugged as she gently nudged Anna into her bedroom. "So would you like to try some things? Or are you going to stick with all natural vanilla?"

Anna shuffled, looking indecisive, and Elsa let out a sigh. "How about this. I have a bullet vibrator. We'll use that, see how you like it, and if you want to go further from there we will. Deal?" At Anna's hesitant nod, the winter blonde gave a predatory grin. "Okay then."

Next thing the redhead knew, a pair of hungry lips were on her own and she was knocked onto her back on the bed.

Suddenly, it was as if Elsa grew an extra pair of hands. Her touch was everywhere, up her skirt and on her thighs, in her hair, along her chest… removing some items before she could even remember what they had been before. She was only brought out of it when she heard a tearing sound fill the air.

"Th-those are my stockings!"

"I'll buy you more," Elsa promised as she yanked them off with indifference, leaving huge runs in them. "Two new pair for every one I destroy."

"I'm only wearing one p…" Then she blanched when she understood; Elsa meant to do this again. How many times? Every time? Teeth raked down from her knee to mid-shin and she shivered, but her boss was already crawling up again, hips wagging back and forth as she slunk until her lips were finding Anna's again, tangling with them as her hands tangled in her red locks, undoing her careful braids and combing through the hair like rocks interrupting a waterfall's steady downward progress.

And Anna wanted more. This was already so much more than she'd had in a long time - her last few dates had barely made it to the "kiss goodnight" stage. And here she was with her boss - her goddamn boss putting her tongue in her mouth. And she wanted more?!

And Elsa was more than willing to give her more. Anna felt an unwilling whine escape her as Elsa pulled her lips away but she keened as Elsa started leaving a trail of wet kisses and licks down her jaw, along her neck...going lower and lower, peeling off more and more layers of clothing as she went until she was settled between Anna's legs with her mouth hovering mere inches away from her incredibly damp panties. Warm breath caressed her soaked lips through the thin layer of cloth and Anna's breath hitched painfully at the jolt of electric pleasure that shot through her core.

Anna moaned so loudly against Elsa and her body managed to jerk so sharply, that the blonde even seemed surprised that this wasn't her first time. But what didn't surprise her was, how much she wanted… No, definitely needed the release, considering how soaked she was for… Well, perhaps the whole day now. And Anna knew… Could even feel the moisture between her legs.

"E-Elsa…" She cried, a hand slowly managing to grab the blonde's hair. She tugged.

Anna didn't even have to look, for she had her eyes shut, to see that Elsa had her blue eyes darkening with desire, staring right back at her. It sent her jolts of pleasure and shivers, knowing how careful… And bold Elsa was, wanting to capture every little detail of how the redhead danced in bed, and sang oh, so vocally from her touch.

Palms flat on her thighs, Elsa began caressing the molten hot skin and covered every little freckles that Anna acquired. And with every slight touch of her fingers, Anna jerked and shuddered… Anything a body could possibly do. Her fingers hooked between her panties and her mouth managed to let go with a big take of breath.

Anna watched the blonde get to her knees and hoisted her body on her lap.

"Elsa…" She sighed so ecstatically.

The blonde shushed her, bending over to her stomach to press her worshiping lips right on top of her belly button. And Anna's panties were off in an instant, and flung towards… Somewhere. They were too engrossed to one another, it didn't even matter where it landed… Besides, Elsa was going to buy another. Or two.

And when Elsa bent low and inhaled deeply… and much longer than she thought she would, Anna flushed scarlet, turning her head away. That was so vulgar and unnecessary, and yet it made her feel desirable. After a few moments of no other movement, she whispered, "So, do you like how I smell?"

"Don't you?" Anna's words caught in her throat, so Elsa chuckled and scratched her manicured nails over the insides of Anna's thighs. "It's the best - and yours is the best of the best. I could bury my face in there all day and still want more."

A shiver passed down Anna's spine. This woman… clearing her throat to get it working again, she asked, "Didn't you s-say something about… a bullet?"

"Ready for me to take aim and fire already? Good." Then she pushed back from the bed. Now Anna could see that though her hair was messier, she was still wearing the same clothes as before - while Anna was wearing nothing but her plain old white bra and a year's worth of embarrassment. "We'll take a look at my… selection."

Too curious to stay put, Anna leaned over the side of the bed when Elsa opened the drawer of her nightstand - and turned completely pale. There were no less than seven different toys, of varying shapes, colours, patterns… one of them was so odd that she couldn't even be sure where it was supposed to end up. One just looked painful. However, Elsa withdrew a tapering purple shaft of a very modest size before sliding the drawer shut.

"I said I would take care of you," she reassured Anna. "And I will."

Anna nodded, eyeing the toy with a the small hint of fear at it's size. However Elsa had promised to take care of her...and Anna decided to trust her boss and let her. She lay back down onto her back, trying to calm her breathing and relax. Elsa's warm hand lay on her belly, massaging the tense skin. "It's alright." Elsa murmured. "It's okay to be nervous. I won't put it in until you're ready."

Under the soothing hand, Anna felt herself relaxing. Her eyes fluttered shut and a soft moan escaped as Elsa's hand moved lower.

"W-Wait…"

Elsa paused, eyelids fluttering. "Is… something wrong?" She frowned and removed her hand. "I'll stop-"

"N-No! Don't…" A pause. "I just… I've never had… a toy, you know…"

"You're nervous, I know." Elsa smiled, glad that Anna would at least try something new. If not, she'd gladly go vanilla. "Don't worry… I won't hurt you. You trust me, right?"

After a day of teasing and now, came the real thing? Anna wasn't exactly sure whether her boss was trustworthy, but she knew, Elsa wouldn't hurt her and make her feel a certain way after this. She hoped. Anna nodded. "I-I do… Be gentle, okay?"

"As gentle as you'll ever want it to be." She leaned in, kissing between her breasts and her palm took a handful of her waist and gently caressing its way down. Her thigh shivered and jerked at the coldness of her hand. Her throat was dry, but she couldn't help the moan that escaped so raspily.

The click of a button and sounds of vibration barely registered into her. Elsa pressed the tip down her stomach, gingerly until it reached her pelvic bone. And Anna was lost in paradise… quickly getting used to the tingling feeling of the object against her skin.

Pressing her lips against Anna's stomach was a good way of countering the increasingly intense sensation below her equator. She'd have to remember that move for if she ever got to repay the favour.

"Elsa," she breathed shakily as the vibrations made a wide turn, trailing up the inside of her thigh toward her knee, and then skidding back around to make their way home. Closer… it was getting closer all the time, any minute now and she would feel-

She felt it. Vibrations upon her soft lips, ones that felt like small, muted electroshocks. This was so good, and something so rare… she'd only ever used her hands before! And in a way, it wasn't quite as pleasant, but the adventure of it all made up for the missing warmth. One of her hands wound into Elsa's pale hair as she arched her back slightly, trying to get used to the feeling - and failing at that, but beginning to have an appreciation for it all the same.

"You're so sweet and perfect," Elsa was breathing - now onto the small patch of ruddy hair above her boss's new playground. "The way you look? Might as well be a virgin."

"I'm...I'm not!" Anna huffed, already finding it hard to breathe as Elsa gently nudged the toy between her slick folds. The blonde suddenly stopped for some reason, and Anna nearly whined.

"Wait...you're not?" her boss asked, and she didn't need to look to know that Elsa was smirking again. "After all that happened today, I'm surprised. Are you sure?"

"What d-does it matter?" Anna panted, hips squirming back and forth. "Just… just get on with this!"

Elsa's hand disappeared, and the faint buzzing of the personal massager ceased. Then one hand raised Anna's head up so she could more easily look at her.

"You really are." No answer. Anna couldn't even look at her. "God, you were going to… well. Now who's tricking whom?"

"It's… not tricking. I just didn't want it to be what stops you." Licking both of her lips, she tried to guide Elsa's hand lower, but it held fast on her arm. "Damn it, what happened to all that pushiness a minute ago, y-you big jerk?! I'm pretty much naked in your arms, you even got your little toy out to get me off, so just… DO it already."

"Fine." But then her lips were ghosting over Anna's, pressing into the corner of her mouth.

"Wh… what now?"

"I'm doing it, aren't I?" Another kiss, and Anna began to respond. There were still questions in her mind - like how the violent animal she had wanted to claw her to pieces, to ravage her body and turn it into her own personal jungle gym had turned into one of the most gentle lovers she'd ever attempted to get to finish the job. Even though none had been up to the task until now.

"Stop it," she gasped out, tears in her voice. "I wanted you to do this hard and fast. You know that! You KNOW it, stop fucking with me so much!"

"Anna, you're going to love this," she promised softly, trapping Anna's bottom lip with both of her own for an instant, tugging it hard before letting it go. "I'll make sure of it. If you don't, I'll…"

That trailing off made the redhead let out a bark of razor-edged laughter. "You'll what? Give me a money-back guarantee?"

"Yes." Kissing her neck now, Elsa whispered, "If you're not a hundred percent satisfied with how I handle your first time, with how I can treat your body… then I'll promote you over me. I'll make you my boss."

It was certainly a tempting offer. But… Anna's fingers curled against Elsa's hair again. "I...I don't think I'd want that. Too much paperwork."

The blonde chuckled against her neck, warm breath tickling her skin. "Anna, that's not what I meant."

"You… would be making many of the decisions, determining the goings on of the company. But I would still be enacting the decisions, doing the paperwork." Elsa softly spoke, running her bare palm slowly up and down Anna's back as she revelled in the mild tremble beneath her hand. "I would mainly serve as a public proxy, a figurehead, a buffer from both those outside the company and those within."

Anna's brow furrowed. "You're… serious." Then she shook her head, allowing her eyes to close. "No, you can't be - that would be crazy. You're the big boss's daughter - you can't demote yourself."

"Watch me." Elsa's perfect lips fell to her collarbone, making as if to kiss every last freckle. "Or don't - because I don't intend to let that happen. But, should I just so happen to be off my game tonight…"

The whole idea was so ludicrous that she almost wanted to laugh, but she couldn't. Because Elsa seemed to mean every word. And before she had time to protest again, to make Elsa rethink her promise, she felt the purple implement returning to her core - not yet turned on again, simply gliding up and down very gently.

"I'm not made of glass," she chided softly, no real bite to her words.

"You are tonight. Tomorrow night… that could be another story." The hand on her back unclasped her bra effortlessly, chin teasing it downward and away from her pert peaks. "Tomorrow night could have screaming, nails down backs… whips, chains, kinky outfits, who knows? But tonight, it's all you. I don't even exist."

"Aahh," Anna gasped when the blonde's mouth nestled over one of her breasts, tongue teasing the rigid nub of flesh at the center. "B-but what if I refuse? What if… what if I want some of that kinky stuff now? What if that's the only way I can truly be satisfied?"

Elsa merely raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Well let's just say… as for kinky, I can deny you from your-"

"N-No!" Anna screamed, thrashing her body in a fit. "Please… please don't do that, I-I just want to come!" She felt the object pulling away from between her legs. Immediately she let out a cry, that only sounded like begging slash gibberish. Her body tensed, jerked in any way that was impossible for her to imagine. "N-No… no… please, put it back…"

The blonde nearly laughed at the sudden vulnerability. Anna looked pathetic with her eyes glistening with unshed tears and her face flushed with anger and embarrassment. "But you wanted to be kinky-"

"Not like this! N-Not this…" A tear fell from the corner of her eye. Anna was just too desperate, and too weak. It seemed to be no surprise for Elsa.

"You make a habit of biting off more than you can chew," Elsa finally chuckled. "I'm already getting you off, and you demand kinky stuff that you have never actually tried before, saying it might be 'the only way'... how little sense that makes. So impulsive."

"It w-was a hypothetical question!" Anna sobbed. "Don't… you can't keep doing this!"

Shaking her head, Elsa turned the toy on full blast and pressed it directly against Anna's sensitive nub without any further debate. "Better?"

It was. Really, Anna couldn't describe how much better it was - especially compared to their squabbling about future possibilities. This was incredible! Her thighs began to ease open as Elsa took care of her, lips falling to the center of her chest and teasing upward an inch at a time, tongue flicking across her shoulder before her teeth sank into the flesh there.

"AH! Oh my God, you b-bit me! You… NNHhhhh!"

Chuckling quietly, the blonde boss began to trace the toy up and down her wetness as she said, "Well, maybe we can work one or two kinky things in while we're making magic happen."

With Anna breathing heavy and her body numbed from the hot, white high, she could barely hear what Elsa just said to her. She stared into space and her body was so comfortably warm. Anna wouldn't dare to move, for she could just pass out in the position… With her legs opened and arms limped on her stomach. The smell of sweat was strong, her heart pounding right into her ears.

It was that good. Perhaps, beyond anything she'd ever felt.

"Do you hear me?"

She shuddered and forced a quiet moan out. Elsa turned off the buzzing object and placed it beside her. It seemed wetter than the flow of the clear fluid dripping from between her folds.

Anna glanced at the blonde. "W-What…?" God, it was barely even a whisper!

Elsa rolled her eyes. "I said, we can go kinky, but we shouldn't get so invested in it. Just… Lightly."

"Right…"

Anna wasn't sure if she was hearing her correctly. Nor did she have the energy to listen and answer her back. But she knew, this really wasn't enough. And three words repeated in that clouded mind of hers.

I want more.

Anna lifted her arms and wrapped them around Elsa's neck, pulling the older woman close so that her lips were hovering just inches from her ear. Panting softly, trying to convey just how aroused she was, Anna pleaded softly. "Put it back."

"What?" Elsa started to frown but was cut off by a moan as Anna's teeth nibbled gently on her earlobe, warm breath caressing the sensitive skin. It became even harder to focus when Anna's fingers began to tease the fine hairs on the back of her neck.

Anna huffed and bucked her hips pointedly. "Put it back and turn it on. I'm tired of all this awful teasing. Elsa, I need more! I want more…" She nuzzled the winter blonde's cheek and let out a drawn out whine, "I want you to get me off Elsa...Please."

And just like that, she felt the stab of the vibrator forcing it's way inside her, making her arch her back with a breathless gasp that turned into a purring moan as the toy was turned on full power.

"And suddenly you're giving the orders," Elsa teased lightly as she made Anna scream and thrash. "How things change." But she only teased with words, hands doing the gods' work as she forced the toy deeper in. Her walls were coming inward to meet it, to trap it there, but of course the second they did she felt it vibrating its way out of her with Elsa doing nothing to stop it from leaving.

Because she wanted the pleasure of forcing it back in. Over and over, they both enjoyed this dance as lips traced their way over her torso - sometimes being replaced with teeth, but never too hard, never for too long. Before too long, Anna decided she couldn't stand that Elsa had this much power in their arrangement-

And tore the shirt from her back. Literally. In half.

"That…" Elsa's panting was both from exertion and utter shock. "That was a hundred dollar shirt. You shredded it like…"

"Like it was a shirt," Anna growled impatiently as her hips writhed back and forth. "Couldn't you just buy yourself two of those?"

"That is true…" Fully recovered from the unexpected shirt removal, Elsa grinned widely and bent forward, murmuring against the side of Anna's neck, "Or maybe I could steal yours from you, hm?" She nipped and sucked at the warm skin pressed to her mouth and grinned wider when she felt the vibrations from deep within the younger woman's throat as Anna groaned in exasperation.

The groan changed in meaning and lengthened when Elsa maneuvered the toy swiftly inside her, bringing pleasure to Anna's core. "Y-you're… terrible," Anna managed to say.

"Or better yet," the insufferable blonde went on with a chuckle. "I'll just steal your panties. Those have loads more worth and use to them than a mere shirt, after all. I could smell them all day; they'd be so much lovelier than flowers."

Anna's cheeks, previously a healthy shade of vermillion from their … activities, instantly flushed a very vivid scarlet.

"You… wouldn't really do that," she breathed, but even she didn't believe her own words. Of course Elsa would do that; she did every other insane thing that wandered through her twisted mind. The boss herself didn't deign to reply, but simply kept pounding away at her virginal flesh, causing her toes to curl and her fists to clamp down on the sheets as tightly as possible.

Then the mouth nipped her again just before it hissed, "Come for me. Break for me."

"Never b-break!" Anna managed to wail, voice cracking before she had to gasp out desperately again, raising one hand to dig her nails into Elsa's back. Hard.

"NnnHHHH!" Elsa growled as she gritted her teeth against the brief pain. "Fuck, that's what I like about you, isn't it? That you… resist, that you don't surrender without a fight like the others… and that is so-" Another thrust with the vibrator "-fucking-" That one hit her cervix, it had to have, and Anna winced even as she screamed into the ceiling, feeling release was within reach "-HOT!"

With a burst of white light and stars shining before her eyes, Anna let out a silent scream of ecstasy. Her body was uncontrollable with its limbs all tensed and jerking in any way possible. Her back almost arched a 90 degree angle, her eyes completely shut and tears rolled her crimson cheeks. Fingers grasped tightly around Elsa's head and nearly tearing the white-and it was now incredibly wet and filled with improper scents-cover as the adrenaline coursed through her from her head to her curling toes.

And Anna felt like she'd come over and over again, with each thrust of the vibrator. She could feel it, but didn't have the power nor the energy to stop it from pleasuring her inner walls with ease. "A-Ah… E-Elsa…" she moaned, head to the side.

The blonde looked up. "Yes?"

"P-Please… E-Exhausted…"

Elsa didn't care if she was exhausted. "Does it matter?"

Asshole.

Grinning sadistically, Elsa rose up, rearing back her elbow and allowing her canines to show as she prepared to… gently exit Anna with a flourish.

"GOD!" Anna bleated as she felt the presence vanish, her spine kinking in response. "I thought you were going to shove that thing into me again!"

"I considered it," she confessed. "But it's my turn."

Wiping the sweat from her brow, the redhead pushed up onto one elbow. "Look, I know you… probably really want me t- wait, what are you doing?"

Elsa paused with the vibrator halfway up her own skirt, the other hand hiking it up from the side to make the way easier for her. "What the hell does it look like I'm doing?"

"But… there's still a lot of, um… me all over that." No response. "You're going to just… just go ahead and… with me on there?!"

"Definitely. That's the best part."

Anna gulped, speechless. "B-But that's…" And it didn't matter what Anna would say anymore, with Elsa pushing the vibrating object slowly into her. She moaned, eyes rolled back in ecstasy.

"Oh god…" Elsa whimpered.

Anna didn't know what to do, staring at the blonde in front of her, with her legs opened and skirt hiked up to her stomach… and… and her fluids! Mixed with the other fluids! And even though she knew, Elsa wouldn't give two shits about it, Anna just stared what was happening between those pale legs and her cheeks flushed even redder with every little thrust.

Against her will, Anna found herself getting aroused by this sight. Definitely against her will - she didn't want to be turned on again, especially not because Elsa was grinding right up against her own juices. Leaving them deep within her own body… but she was. Her tired bones could do nothing about it at first, merely weathered the tingles shooting from where her thighs met each other into the thighs themselves, knotting her stomach.

But as the blonde slowly reclined back against her headboard, free arm thrown up and over her head in a graceful arc as she and her plastic accomplice manhandled her skirt-obscured flower, it quickly became clear to Anna that there was no use in denying it. This was the absolute most erotic sight of her lifetime.

"Can…"

Part of her had been hoping Elsa would miss the tiny whispered word, but her eyes snapped open, her hand paused. The sound of the vibrations filled the room, even though the one holding it was as a statue. When Anna didn't continue, she bade her do so a few seconds later. "What?"

"Can… I watch?" Her own hand was already trailing up and down her thigh, cheeks burning with shame. "It's hard to see what you're doing."

Elsa nearly let out a groan from the fingers that were caressing so gently on her skin. "You can… you can touch…"

She shook her head and the shame disappeared. "Just… I just want to watch…"

A silent beat passed while the two girls stared at each other and the vibrator vibrating ever so rapidly. "Please…?" she pleaded. And with that, Elsa sighed and nodded. "You can watch…"

But she could touch too… if just watching was too much to handle.

Anna was almost salivating as the toy began thrusting into her soaked folds with ease, and glistening juice dripping down the toy and her fingers. Whether it was her own or Elsa's she didn't care-all she needed was the hearing the delicious moans and seeing this boss of hers looking so vulnerable below her. And moaning, she did, fingers gripping hard into her hair.

"Mm… Anna… oh… hgnn…"

Anna blinked, her rapid heart skipping a beat. She couldn't believe Elsa was thinking of her while she was in her own little world of pleasure.

"What about Anna?" she found herself asking the blonde in a husky voice as her hand began to move from her knee… over to her own. "What do you want from her?"

Through gritted teeth, between grunts and moans, she told her, "Everything! Mnnhhh, I want all of her - want her begging for me every night!"

Nodding, Anna licked her lips as she listened to the sounds of pure need coming from this woman as her hand dragged the buzzing length of private pleasure in and out of herself over and over again - and at the squelching sounds that became easier to overhear the harder she did it. And her fingers couldn't stay idle anymore. They found her own center, teased her hair - just the hair. That wasn't so bad, right?

"I want to explore parts of you that… you never knew you had," the highly-animated woman growled, almost angrily, furious that her wishes hadn't already come true. "Open you up… drink all you are!"

"Yes!" Anna breathed as she found her fragile lips and began to shift them from side to side. Still not that big a deal; Elsa had done a lot more mere moments ago. "Yeah, imagine drinking me!"

Elsa would drink all of her and with her eyes on Anna, she felt the need to quench her thirst again. Oh she could imagine her drinking Anna, alright. And then hearing the screams for more… and the thrusting of hips. God, Elsa could get addicted.

Anna was panting, as she continued to stare at the wetness dripping with ease. Even Elsa's moans weren't registering into her, completely distracted by how aroused both of them were.

She picked her eyes up to Elsa, free hands caressing each inner thighs. "What are you thinking now?"

Elsa threw her head back at the sensation of fingers heightening her senses. "Y-You… I'm thinking of you…" she gasped. "I'm thinking of you… in chains…"

Anna raised her eyebrows. "Whoa," was all she could think. Of course, with the few hours since they'd met, they'd learn so much about each other. Even the kinky side of Elsa… but Anna didn't think she was… well, that kinky. Surprisingly, she felt her arousal spiking at the thought of being bound to the bedposts, her legs opened spread-eagle, with nearly all five senses blocked - blinded by a piece of cloth and something keeping her from speaking.

"What else…?" She surprised herself again with just two words.

Elsa shuddered, her body jolting violently. Her thrusting grew even more rapid, and Elsa's mouth was wide open. Her high was almost there. "Y-You… you're… ah… b-begging for me to make you come!"

So Anna didn't waste any more time. Her hand gripped Elsa's thigh hard as the other one went wild on her own sex, pressing her palm against her clit as the fingers ground back and forth across her aching lips with complete abandon. There would be no stopping; the point of no return had been dropped off at Elsa's front door.

"Make me come, Elsa!" she groaned, feeding into whatever dark fantasies were playing out in her boss's mind. "Ch… chain me up and fuck me until I can't take anymore!"

The moans only got louder at Anna's words. "YES! Oh God, oh god - NNNHhhh! YES, more! MORE! YYYyyyyYEEEAHHHHH!"

And it seemed that was the end. Her hips lifted physically from the sheets as she held the punishing toy deep inside of herself, letting her body do the work on its own. Droplets of fluid ran down her hand and onto the sheets, and when she began to slowly draw it out, more followed. Then it was free, and she was limp as a rag doll.

But Anna hadn't reached her second climax of the evening - and she was definitely not going to forget. Ramping up her speed, she held on tighter than ever, moaning, bucking her hips against her hand. "ELSA! Oh wow, it's never b-been this intense, this- SHIT!"

"Really?" Scooting over, Elsa weakly managed to raise her arm up and turn off the vibrator… but then she had an idea that seemed to amuse her. Lifting it up, she pressed the plastic surface against Anna's lips. "Then you better come. Go ahead."

At first, Anna wasn't sure what it was Elsa wanted her to do. But as the blonde pressed the vibrator closer, and Anna's tongue flicked in reflex at the minor intrusion, accidentally tasting the fluids still coating its surface...she understood.

So she began flicking her tongue out again, her mouth opened wide. Anna never knew she was this desperate for a taste. And God, did she want to taste the juices that were mixed with her own. She continued moaning, hips bucked up sharply. The heat between her legs was overwhelming. And Anna could feel herself shuddering. The edge was nearing but God, she didn't want this to end fast!

Elsa smirked at the opened mouth as if she was the mother of a baby chick, needing to be fed. Quickly, she brought the vibrator down to the tip of Anna's tongue and a satisfying moan embraced the room.

And with a blink of an eye, half of the object smeared with juice was wrapped around by Anna's lips and her tongue pressed at the bottom. "Mm…" Anna moaned, whether from the taste or her high approaching, she wasn't sure.

Immediately, the vibrator was thrusting in and out of her mouth. Fucking her.

"God, you're so hot…" Elsa husked.

Why was Anna so turned on by the mingling flavours of Elsa and her own self? It made zero sense to her, but it was happening, and her body needed as much as possible. So she allowed her jaw to fall open, as she had some time ago for her last boyfriend… it was easy once you knew how.

"Ooh," her boss breathed heatedly as she watched the length slide deeper in with no resistance or discomfort from her subordinate. "You've had some practice with this. I'll remember."

"Mmhhh!" Anna half-shouted, fingers wringing as much pleasure from her tortured petals as was possible. So close - seconds now!

"You know I'm watching you. You know that I'm fucking your throat with this piece of junk while I watch you get off - while you get yourself off for no other reason than that I'm in the room. Because I'm not actually helping - just providing you with something attractive to look at while you do this to yourself. Isn't that… fascinating?"

This was the most bizarre dirty talk Anna ever heard in her life. Also, the most effective.

It was working.

And with a gasp of surprise, that completely took her breath away, she came loudly, but incoherently, for she had the vibrator filling her mouth. Drools dripped down her chin, like a rushing waterfall and she shuddered so violently, one could wonder if she was having a seizure.

And Elsa was more than pleased to see her back arched and toes curled. She grinned and slowly pulled the wet vibrator out of her mouth, a thick strand of saliva connecting between them.

For a moment, they both just sat there, catching their respective breaths.

"Wow, that was…" Anna couldn't come up with a good word. She only knew her entire body felt like it was still blazing hot. "Damn."

"You're damn right, 'damn.' You…" A little laugh floated out from her perfect lips, and she tossed the dildo over her shoulder into the corner of the room.

"What are you doing?!"

Shrugging, Elsa curled her body around the redhead's, sighing in contentment. "It's not like I can't get another dozen online anytime I want."

Anna put her chin under Elsa's, a hand wrapped around her body. Still, Elsa wasn't completely naked, but Anna just didn't have the time to care anymore.

"How many times have you come today?"

That startled Anna and a blush blossomed across her face. "W-Why are you asking-"

"So I can break the record next time."

Next time… So Elsa was planning on doing this again. And maybe, there would be something between those two, that Anna also longed for-not just sex, but the intense, brilliant, beautiful feeling of her heart beating fast, and her breath being taken away, with just a glance of Elsa. She looked up.

The blonde seemed quite serious.

All that nonsense about not believing what she was doing… or not knowing what her intentions were, was completely shoved to the back of Anna's mind. Elsa didn't have to repeat it again; she knew how many times her body shook with desire and ended up with a satisfying tiredness.

"A-About… four times…?"

Elsa raised her eyebrows.

"Well, I… I jerked off in the bathroom… in your building… after you kicked me out."

"Ah." Silence. Awkward. "Well, we can both do that next time."

"ELSA!"

Anna nearly covered her face with her hands at such an embarrassing idea. Almost having sex in Elsa's office was one thing...but in the bathroom? Where other employees could come in at any time? Sure, Anna had risked it earlier, but it's certainly easier to hide one person's...activities, rather than two people in the same stall.

A light touch on her arm brought her back, and Anna looked up to see Elsa smirking at her. "I was just kidding about the bathroom thing. Or at least...until I install a personal one for-"

"I'm going to stop you right there," Anna blurted out, amazed that she was able to speak coherently with how much heat had rushed to her face.

"Fine, fine," Elsa chuckled at Anna's obvious embarrassment. Then she kissed her cheek. "We have plenty of time to work these details out. Together."

Not long after that, it was very easy to drift off to sleep, even though the woman next to Anna was nearly a complete stranger. They were simply too exhausted to do anything else.

* * *

The next day, Anna hid in the parking garage for about ten minutes after Elsa had already gone inside. To discourage rumours, of course. Then she headed up to her old cubicle to begin the slow process of packing up her office and dragging everything upstairs.

Which was when she found the box, tied up with a pretty blue bow. And its contents. Storming upstairs, she strode straight past the empty secretary's desk and barged into the Von Arendelle suite.

"What is this supposed to mean?!"

Slowly turning from where she was chatting with two other employees, Elsa fixed poor little Anna Turner with a look that clearly told her she was amused, but would not be letting the other two in on their little joke. All she had to say in a curt tone was, "Leave us," and out they went, shutting the door behind their confused expressions.

"Well? Do you like them?"

"Like them? They are… they're your shoes!" To demonstrate, Anna lifted the same pair of pricey black heels from the night previous out of the box and waved them around as if brandishing a weapon, sending tiny objects clattering to the floor. "With Sarasa pens in them! What is this?!"

Both of Elsa's perfect eyebrows arched. "What do you mean? I'm simply providing you with the things you love most. That's part of my job now, since we have… altered the terms of our arrangement last night. Several times, if I remember."

"Okay, the pens were a thing, but why the hell would I want your shoes at all?!"

Elsa's expression darkened into a mischievous smirk. "You seemed to enjoy them so much in the restaurant…"

Anna grumbled below her breath.

"So… I take it that you don't want my gift?"

"I want it!"

Elsa had to hide her grin. "Well, that's great. Because I plan on having you wear those tonight."

"For what?"

The blonde tilted her head at the oblivious woman. "A date. I'm asking you out on a date. Are you that dense?"

The redhead rolled her eyes. "Well, you could've just asked properly. Like a normal human being." The silence was unbearable and Anna was waiting for that one specific question to be asked. She crossed her arms, and watched Elsa squirm. She couldn't believe this boss of hers was embarrassed now. "I'm waiting."

Groaning, Elsa raised her arms up in the air. "Okay, will you go out on a date with me?"

And with that, Anna gave her the widest grin as if her only wish came true.

However, what she said was, "I'll think about it."

"You'll thi- ANNA!" But Anna was already walking back out of the office, still grinning from ear to hear. Now she was going to steal Elsa's heart a little at a time, the same way Elsa had stolen her pens. And she'd keep doing it forever, if necessary.

 **~le end~**

 **Contributors to this chapter: iamrottingbitch, the wandering quill, Jessica X, pankite, cyrianu, canitellusmthin.**

 **Thanks to everyone who participated with this monster!  
**

 **Fun fact for our readers: this fic was originally supposed to be quick and fluffy little project when it started, but as you can see... it evolved into something more than that. xD  
Hope you guys enjoyed! Feel free to let us know what you think!**


End file.
